We're all a little crazy
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: Whilst in Fortuna Dante meets a kid named Nero in the local mental hospital. Locked away for insisting devils killed his brother. He doesn't even know the boy, it was a one time encounter so why does he feel so compelled to help the kid?
1. Chapter 1

Okay for some stupid reason I decided to make my new year's resolution to actually finish and post one fic. Had an idea for a one shot at the time, it failed epically within two hours. Any ways since them my laptop has died and whilst dying of boredom I came up with a new idea for a story and set to work on it. My sis is always hogging mums laptop so I don't often get to use it so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. Fingers crossed I don't burn out before it ends cause I hate when stories are abandoned half way through so I hope if I start to post it will force me to finish.  
I'm not the greatest writer and fail at spelling, punctuation and gramma and word can only help so much so apologise in advance.

Sorry if the characters seem ooc at all.

I don't own Devil may cry or any of its characters. just saying.

* * *

"Well this is fun." Dante growled to himself not too pleased with how fast his day was going down the crapper. As if the five hour drive and two hour ferry ride wasn't bad enough. He had spent the last hour walking around this dull town searching for the damn voodoo shop, which by the way happened to be hidden away in some tiny back ally no one ever uses which he had walked past four times, four times! Only to find the owner of the place had stepped out and he now had to wait another hour just to get inside the place. It wasn't that it was a bad town, the renaissance architecture, clean streets and the smell of the ocean air. Fortuna was actually quite a pleasant place, a little religious but pleasant.

It was just that he didn't want to be here in the first place. It was his first day off in months and it was meant to be spent sleeping, eating pizza and sleeping some more. Unfortunately Lady had not seen it that way. He had managed to lose her little sack of supplies. Okay not so much lose as burry, under two tone of rubble. Not that it was his fault really, he hadn't meant for the building to collapse. It was an accident, could have happened to anyone. Well anyone who happened to shoot at a Wrath that just happened to be standing by the main support beam. Okay so it wasn't his best idea. But Lady blamed him all the same so he had to spend his day off traveling to Fortuna just to fetch the woman a new bag of whatever it was she had in there. All he had to do was go to the shop and ask for the package for Lady simple right? Too bad his life was never simple.

After standing there staring dumbfounded at the scribbled sign on the shopfront for about five minutes. Dante finally decided to try and find something to pass the time. With a little help from his stomach he decided on food. "This town had better have a decent pizza joint." He sighed as he turned and headed back down the street.

Apparently he had taken a wrong turn at some point; he was no longer on the main street. There were only a few buildings on this block and more spaced out. There were three buildings on the right and two on his left, one of which looked like a small hospital of sorts. Great not only was he wasting his day off not sleeping; now he was lost.

Giving the street another once over he noticed a few people spread around the front yard of the hospital looking structure. Releasing a frustrated sigh Dante decided to kick his manhood back a notch and do the unthinkable... ask for directions.  
'_On second thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea._' He thought as he neared the place, there were seven people in total five of them wore plain white tees and pale blue sweat pants whilst the other two wore white uniforms with Id tags around their necks. He never was big on uniform, people wearing matching attire not really his thing. Except maybe those nurse or maid uniforms the girls over at Love planet wear on themed nights. Another thing he should have been enjoying on his day off.

Dante made his way across the footpath to the fence where someone was sitting with their back against a tree. "Excuse me." He cleared his throat "You wouldn't happen to be able to help me out with directions would you?" There was a drawn out sigh before the person leaned over peeking around the trunk of the tree before rolling his eyes and moving to stand against the front of the tree.

Dante blinked as the boy peered around the tree, the boy looked around sixteen silvery white hair just like his own, pale skin and bright azure eyes. The teen moved to the front of the tree crossing his arms. A small smirk worked its way to his lips, raising a brow as he spoke. "You sure you want to be trusting directions from the nut house?"

"Nut house?" now it was Dante's turn to raise a brow.

"Yeah nut house as in loony bin, madhouse." The teen lifted his arms to gesture all around him "Welcome to Fortuna's adolescent psychiatric hospital. Full of nut jobs, basket cases and crazies."

"So… You're crazy huh?"

"That's what they tell me." The kid replied.  
Dante glanced around the yard, sure it was fenced off but the fence was like what three, four foot high. He looked at the fence then back to the teen. "You don't just jump fence? I mean it's not exactly towering. I'm surprised there aren't loony's just running around town."

"That's what these are for." The kid lifted his right arm gesturing to the small metal bracelet wrapped around his wrist. "They know as soon as you leave the vicinity and it lets them know exactly where to find you. I've already tried."  
It wasn't till the kid raised his arm that Dante realised the boys right arm was completely wrapped in bandages.

"What happened to your arm?" the elder asked. The kids gaze shifted to his arm before returning in a slight glare. "I thought you wanted directions."

"No more question ay. Okay whatever; I was wondering how one might find their way back to the main street?"

The teen glared at him for a few more seconds before pointing down the street. "Turn right at the end of the street then go two blocks and turn left, follow that street till it curves, keep heading straight and you'll end up on the main street." The kid then folded his arms again.

"Thanks kid." Dante gave a small salute stepping back towards the street. "Oh one more question if you don't mind. What are you in for? I mean it would be kind of nice to know just how crazy my new GPS is." Dante paused waiting to see if he would get a reply.

The kid snorted before standing off the tree. "I see things that aren't real. They don't exist. They say it was "wild animals" that attacked my brother, a pack of wolves. They weren't there they didn't see what killed him!"

"What did kill him?"

The teen glanced around making sure none of the nurses were watching before walking closer to the fence. Being the curious guy that he is, Dante walked back over to the fence as well. The boy lent over speaking in a whisper. "Devils."

"Devils huh? So what did they look like?"

So the guy was locked up just because of some demon attack. Then again there hadn't been any mention of demon on the island before so the people here probably don't even believe they exist. Who knows maybe the poor kid wasn't crazy after all; then again he hadn't heard of or sensed any demons on the island.

"Sort of like ugly patchwork sack dolls with blades for limbs. Like someone had sewn different bits and pieces together. And one was this fish like thing that swam in the gro…"

"Nero!" the teen tensed as he was interrupted by a butch nurse with brown shoulder length hair. "Enough with the demon talk. They do not exist! And you." She turned her attention to the man in red. "Do not encourage the boy he is sick. He needs help." She snapped then grabbed Nero by the shoulder.

Dante just stood there like an idiot staring as the woman dragged the boy back into the building. He certainly wasn't expecting to be scolded by some big ass butch nurse. "Well guess I better get back to playing delivery boy." Dante sighed as he turned and headed back down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Huge thanks to everyone that Reviewed, faved or even just read XD

* * *

He isn't crazy, he knows he's not, he was there he saw what killed Credo why won't anyone believe him. Nero sighed as he stared out the window of his small white room, the same depressing room he has been stuck living in for the Past two months. Who'd have thought a hike in the forest could completely screw your life over so badly. Credo had taken him out there for some sword fighting lessons. Credo was a member of the Order of the sword; the Order was in charge of keeping order and peace in the town and protecting its residents. He first joined when Nero was eleven years old. Nero had always admired his big brother, he looked up to him. He wanted to be just like Credo. Maybe less of a stiff though.

When Credo made rank to general when Nero was thirteen, Nero decided he too wanted to join the Order. Credo was reluctant though, the knights of the Order were well respected by the community and they had to present themselves in a certain manner. Nero on the other hand, sure he was determined, he had always had rather fast reflexes and some days it seemed the kid could run three laps of the island and still have energy to spare. But then there was his attitude he liked to talk back and never seemed to get along with other people.

So finally after years of pestering and nagging, Credo had finally decided to give Nero some proper sword training, he had noticed that his old sword would go missing every now and then and figured it was best that he trained his brother himself. At least that way he knew the boy wouldn't accidently kill someone whilst playing around with his sword.

So here they were away from town to give Nero a few lessons so he could try out for the Order of the sword. Everything was going great Nero had shown he had some talent. It was getting late and they were just about ready to call it a day when there was a rustling in the nearby shrubs attracting the attention of both males. Neither moving as they tried to make out the shape hidden in the shadows. A glimpse of movement to the left snapped Nero's attention back towards his brother.

"Credo!" He screamed as a creature that looked like it was made of coloured sacks with a bladed arm leapt towards the man. He panicked throwing his own borrowed blade at the demon in fear that credo would not get out of the way in time. The sword hadn't deterred the demon in the least simply ricocheting off its bladed limb. Dumb move on his part as the knight easily dodged the attack and now his sword lay on the ground several meters away leaving him unarmed. The scarecrow let out a laughing sound before lunging at the knight again, who swiftly side stepped and brought his sword around slicing the creature in half. Quickly rolling out of range of the blade aimed for his head from the second demon that was the source of the rustling earlier. Chopping the demons arms off and then killing it with a hit to the head.

Nero knew Credo was skilled with a sword but he had never actually seen the man in action with it, not like this.

"Nero!" Credo's shouting snapped him out of his trance just in time to see the scarecrow aimed for him. He tried to move out of the way but wasn't fast enough. There was a dull pain as something hit him in the back followed by a sharp pain that shot through his body as its sharp blade cut into his right shoulder as he hit the ground. A sound of blades clashing above him as Credo yelled at the sixteen year old to get up. Realising credo had pushed him out of the way of what surely would have been a fatal blow. He rolled to the left away from the battle before getting to his feet, left hand gripping his right shoulder, sure it hurt but the wound wasn't that deep. He watched as Credo continued to match blows with the scarecrows, two others having made their way over at some point.

He wanted to help, damn it, everything inside him was screaming at him to get in there and help tear those things apart. So why wasn't his body listening.  
It wasn't until one of the demons blades grazed the man's arm leaving a small trail of blood on his crisp white sleeve that Nero's body finally decided to start moving again. Running to grab his discarded blade and slicing it vertically down the back of one of the scarecrows successfully killing it. Credo now had a small cut on his leg as well but at least things were looking up. That is up until the ground began to ripple underneath the knight and a fish like demon leapt forth its razor sharp fin cutting a deep gash into his left side, it then dove back into the earth. Blood spilled out of the wound as Credo dropped to his knee arms wrapped tightly around the wound.

"Credo, shit." Nero swore as he rushed to his brother's side only to be blocked off by a scarecrow. "Out of my way ugly." Nero growled in annoyance before finishing it off and jumping backwards just in time to narrowly avoid being hit by the cutlass.

It was getting pretty dark now as the trees blocked out the light of the setting sun. More cackling was heard from the shadows a Credo blocked yet another attack as he got to his feet.

"Nero, run!"

"What?" Nero paused sending a confused look towards the man. Was he seriously telling him to run?

"Run!" the knight repeated.

"No! I can't just leave you. You're injured you can't…"

"Now! There are too many!"

"But I…" a particularly hard hit sent Nero's blade flying out of his hand, as he let himself become distracted.

"Nero!" Credo ordered still demanding the boy run.

It didn't matter that he wanted to stay as his legs had already started to move on their own accord. And he did run he ran all the way back to town, to the first group of knights he found and then back again. Stopping dead in his tracks upon return, not a demon in sight just Credo's blood covered battered body alone in the small clearing. His legs giving way dropping to the ground as one of the knights announced Credo was dead. He couldn't breathe he didn't know if it was from sprinting so far, shock or both. It took a while before he actually registered that one of the knights was trying to ask what had happened. Nero tried to explain he told them about the demon attack, how Credo had ordered his retreat.

Everything was like a dream or something it didn't seem real. His brain was having trouble registering everything. He heard someone saying something about being hysterical and another mentioned being in shock.

The order of the sword had declared that it was an animal attack that had killed Credo despite Nero's claim of demons. No one would listen, they insisted it was wolves, that he was in shock and his mind was playing tricks on him. He knew he should have stopped just shut up about it but no he just had to be stubborn and look where that got him locked up in some hospital full of whack jobs. No one believes him, no one. Except maybe that man in red from the other day no one else had ever bothered to ask what they looked like before. They just blew him off or laughed in his face at just the mention of demon or devils.

Then again the man may have just been messing with him, like the time one of the nurses asked him to tell her more about what he saw in the woods only to use it as more evidence to add to the claim he was crazy. Though she hadn't actually asked about the demons themselves not like the man in red did. But he had told the guy what the place was so he probably was just playing with him, having a laugh at the crazy kid.

Then again he was the idiot taking directions from said crazy. "Damn should have just sent the moron in a circle. It may have made for something a little more entertaining." Nero smirked, flopping back onto his bed and turning his head towards the key coded door as a nurse opened it. A woman stepped into the room wearing black heels a short tight black skirt, a white blouse and a lab coat that ended just at the hem of the skirt. She flicked her long blonde hair back over her shoulder before her piercing blue eyes flicked down at her clipboard then back at the teen. "Nero Summers I assume."


	3. Chapter 3

New chap would have gone up yesterday but my sis was hogging the laptop. Again big shout out to all who comment and read this fic. hope you enjoy!

* * *

The blonde lead him into a small with room with a large oak desk, two chairs one either side of it, a small filling cabinet and a potted plant in the corner. She gestured for him to take a seat before sitting herself in the chair behind the desk. "My name is Trish and I'll be your therapist for today as Mrs Schmidt couldn't make it."

"Great." Nero sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help Hun." She smiled warmly flipping through the papers in his file.

"I don't need help."

"Obviously someone disagrees or you wouldn't be here in the first place." She shifted one of the pages to the front of the folder. "So" she turned her focus back to Nero "the file says your adoptive brother was killed a month ago and you claim it was the work of demons. Can you tell me a little more about this attack?"

Nero remained silent, glaring daggers at the pot plant in the corner.

"Darling I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Nero looked back to the blonde "I guess Mrs Schmidt forgot to mention I'm not much of a talker then." Nero huffed

Trish sighed she had hoped this would be easy. "Please. I know you don't want to be here, and the easier you make this the faster we can get through it. So please can you tell me a little more about this attack?"

The kid simply snorted, relaxing into his chair and crossing his arms. "I'm not falling for that one again." He spoke, narrowing his eyes accusingly "you ask me for details, I tell you all about the demons and you just add it to my list of crazy."

"I assure you this is not a trap. I just …" both heads turned to the door as Trish was interrupted by a loud voice outside the door. "Whoa back off Marmaduke!"

Trish's hand came up to meet her face before sliding down it. "Excuse me a minute, Hun." She exhaled as she quickly made her way across the room, opening the door and dragging in a white haired man dressed in red. The very same man Nero had given directions to just the other day.

The man followed Trish back to the desk. "Damn did you see the face on that nurse?" He said while grabbing his cheeks, pulling them downwards and shaking them. "Like one of them big drooly dogs." He laughed.

"Dante!" Trish chastised, perching on top the side of the desk left leg crossing over the right, leaving the chair for Dante.

"And what the hell is he supposed to be." Nero demanded not too pleased that he seemed to have two therapists now. Have they not seen the other nuts in this place?

"Relax kid. Can't a guy just come over to visit his crazy little buddy?" Dante grinned "Nero, wasn't it?"

"Who said we're buddies." Nero shot back.

"Moody." Dante lifted his hands in innocence. "But hey seems you're not the only one in here for believing in demons."

"Huh?"

"Saw them dragging off some dude screaming about devils not knowing what hit them." Dante explained.

Nero thought for a few seconds before replying. "Kind of lanky, short dark hair?"

"Yeah, real dicky hair cut that's the one."

"Sid, He spends most of his time locked in his room because he has a habit of jumping fence and shooting people in town with his water pistols. He believes he's a devil hunter named Dante."

Trish let out a snicker as Dante pulled a discussed face "You have got to be kidding me."

Trish composed herself before turning her attention back to Nero. "So where were we? Oh that's right you not telling me about the demon attack." She sighed before continuing "Okay then perhaps we will get back to that one latter. Your Adoptive parents were killed when you were ten, right? That was also put down as animal attack."

They just had to pull that up didn't they? "Look I'm not still traumatised by that if that's what you're getting at."

"It's not. The report states that you were there just before it happened." Trish asked "Did you see or hear anything?"

Nero's gaze dropped to his feet. "No. I mean I was there but not when it actually happened. We were out in the garden. Credo was out enquiring about joining the Order of the sword and Kyrie had choir practise. Anyway I went to the kitchen to get a drink; I looked out the widow and noticed some kids harassing Kyrie as she came down the street. They had taken her ribbon, I chased them down the street and she followed. She didn't want me getting into another fight and getting in trouble. She… Wait." His head snapped back up to look at Trish and Dante.  
"When we were chasing the boys we lost sight of them. I thought I heard them laughing, I paused but Kyrie kept running she spotted them and called out. The demons that attacked Credo they made that same chuckling sound. You think it may have been the same things that killed them?"

Dante and Trish exchanged glances as Trish made an hmm sound. Nero simply sat there for a moment before letting out a frustrated growl and dropping his head back onto the chair and staring at the ceiling. "Fell right it into that one didn't I?"

"What makes you so sure we're against you kid?" Dante asked as he plopped his feet onto the desk leaning back in the chair and folding his arms behind his head.

"Actually you were quite helpful. I had a suspicion the two may have been connected and by the sounds of it I may be right." Trish tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. "It would help a lot if you told me what they look like."

"Oh, oh I know!" Dante exclaimed raising his hand like a school kid. "Patchwork freaks. That looked like different coloured bits and pieces sewn together with blades for limbs and a fish thing that swam in the gro. right?" Dante turned to the kid his grin growing tenfold.

"Ground, idiot." Nero rolled his eyes.

"Well you didn't say ground you said gro." Dante smirked wickedly.

"I was interrupted." Nero defended.

"Well I can't say I've seen or read about any demon matching that description." Trish pondered.

"Wait you actually believe me?" Nero sat forward in his seat. This was the first time anyone had actually believed him about the demons; maybe these two weren't so bad after all.

"Of Corse we do kid" The older man stated. "I've seen plenty of different demons and devils, Trish too. Hell my own father was one."

Trish couldn't help but facepalm at the last remark.

Nero's eyes narrowed dangerously, his lips curling into a snarl as he stood up. "Fuck you!" he hissed as he flipped the desk.

Trish swiftly jumped off the desk as it began to rise, landing elegantly to the side. Dante on the other hand hadn't been as lucky tumbling ass over head along with the chair. "What the hell." He growled as he got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"You think this is funny." Nero seethed "Let all laugh at the crazy kid!" he yelled.

Did they seriously expect him to believe the man's father was a freaking devil? This may all be a joke to them but not him, hell he was the one who was there when the demons attacked, it was his and Kyrie's brother that was killed and they have the gall to make a joke of it.

Dante was about to say something to try and calm the teen that was about to lunge at him when the door flew open and two male nurses came charging in, one of them grabbed the kid knocking him to the floor as the other injected something into his left arm. After a minute or two Nero's struggling slowed as the drug kicked in. The nurses picked him up by the arms stating that they were returning him to his room before dragging him out of the room and down the hall, the kid glaring daggers at Dante the entire time.

Trish crossed her arms sending Dante an accusing look "You just had to mention your father being a devil didn't you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I had better go compare notes with Lady." Trish gave Dante a pat on the back before strolling over to her black sports car.

"Wait. Lady is working this too? I thought you only tagged along because you were curious as to why a bunch of demons suddenly decided to take an island vacation. So why is she involved?" Dante asked plodding down the stairs after the blonde demoness.

"Different case, though by the sounds of it they may be related." She explained hopping into the car and taking off down the street.

The next day Dante found himself hang around outside the psychiatric hospital again. What the hell, why was he even here in the first place. It didn't make sense he hardly knew the kid, hell one chance meeting, he was lost, just wanted directions, they didn't even exchange names. Yet for some reason he found himself coming back to the island. Back to Fortuna, where there was nothing for him to do, there wasn't even a decent pizza joint.

Sure when he had arrived back at devil may cry and told Trish about the kid and the apparent demon attack it had perked her interest enough to want to visit the place and snoop around a bit. If there were indeed demons she was curious as to what had made those demons decide to pay the quiet little island a visit all of a sudden. But not him, Dante couldn't care less what some useless demons wanted in that snooze of a town. Yet for some reason he seemed to be draw to the kid. Something about that crazy punk made him want to know more, want to see the kid again.

That didn't turn out so well judging by the little tantrum yesterday. Seems Nero probably didn't want to be seeing him again anytime soon, if ever.

Dante growled he had been pacing outside the place for over an hour and he doesn't even know why. It was driving him in sane. He needed pizza but the crap they sell in this town doesn't deserve to be called pizza.

"You know if you just hang around outside this place all day like a weirdo they may just lock you up." Dante spun around to find himself face to face with a familiar raven haired woman wearing a white pinstripe jacket with matching shorts and knee high leather boots.

"That would not be fun." Dante stated. "You know if you had mentioned you had a job here I would have told you to stick it the other day and go get your damn bag of crap yourself."

If it hadn't been for that damned bag he wouldn't have been back here for unknown reasons in the first place. Then again he wouldn't have met the kid.

Lady crossed her arms tapping her foot. "That would have been a great way to earn yourself a bullet or two. Besides I did tell you, a week ago. Underground lab somewhere on the island, ringing any bells."

"Not really." Dante shrugged in return.

"Geez Dante sometimes I wonder if your hearing is falling out." Lady sighed shaking her head. "I got a call from a guy who was working for a scientist named Agnus. Apparently he started doing experiments on demons, some of his men decided to bail out. Only one mad it off the island alive. I've been asking around but no one in town has even heard of the guy and the knights of the order have been anything but helpful." She looked towards the building "The kids demon attack seems like it may be linked, the strange sounding demon certainly sound like they could be some sort of experiment. It's the only clue I've got at the moment and I'm hoping to find out more, time, location, anything that may help me find the damn place."

"Well good luck with the kid." Dante waved as he turned down the street as his stomach let out a low rumble. "Time for me to go find something to eat."

"Visiting hours end at four." The nurse informed as she lead lady down the corridor. When they reached Nero's room the nurse turned to Lady "The door remains open and unlocked during visiting hours and a nurse will walk the corridors every few minutes for safety reasons. Though those who are allowed the privilege of visits in their own rooms rather than the common room aren't really of risk, but we still have to do so, regulations and all." She then pooped her head into Nero's room. "You have another guest." She stepped to the side to let Lady pass before continuing down the corridor.

Upon entering Lady realised the teen already had a visitor with him. A young woman with chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail and a soft smile. She was sitting on the end of the bed with her feet tucked underneath her facing Nero who was lying back against the wall with his feet hanging off the side of the bed. Nero sat up and the two fell silent as she entered the room.

Her attention shifted over to Nero, when Trish had told her about the kid she had failed to mention that he was practically a Dante clone. Dante had however mentioned the bandaged arm, he had pointed out that the kid didn't really act or treat it as though in was injured, though he closed up at any mention of it. Apparently he had decided to wear it in a sling today.

"Great what do you people want now." The kid spat snapping Lady out of her thoughts.

"Nero, be nice." The chestnut haired girl chided. "I'm sorry he's not so good with people." She smiled earning a small pout from Nero.

"Look, I now you're friends with that Dante jerk I saw the two of you talking outside." Nero pointed out sitting back against the bed rest looking out the window rather than at Lady.

"Okay yeah I'm friends with Dante and I get that you're probably pretty ticked off with the guy. I swear his life goal is to bug everyone around him, but he is not the reason I'm here." Lady lent back against the wall by the bed. "Names, Lady by the way."

"Let me guess you're here to help." Nero deadpanned.

"Nero why must you always act so defensive around others? Stop trying to chase away the people who are just trying to help." The girl frowned placing her hand on his.

Nero looked at her pulling his hand away. "Is that what you think Kyrie, that I need help?"

"No I..."

"I would have thought you of all people would believe me. I was there; you think I would just make that all up." Nero cut her off pain clear in his voice

"I do believe you." Kyrie soothed trying to calm him down. "I-I believe that you believe what you saw."

"And what is that supposed to mean. You don't believe me at all do you? You think it's all in my head just like everyone else!" Nero yelled giving into frustration.

"No I don't, I just… I uh." Kyrie fumbled tears forming in her eyes.

Nero sighed, his gaze dropping to the mattress. "Sorry Kyrie, I didn't mean too. I just… with Credo's death and everything I just..." he trailed off not sure of what to say.

"It's okay." Kyrie soothed embracing Nero in a hug. The two sat like that form a few minutes before Nero remembered Lady was still in the room. He quickly pulled out of the hug a slight blush creeping onto his features. Kyrie noticed the clock on the wall and let out a gasp. "Oh, I'm supposed to be at choir practice. I'm so sorry." She looked back at the teen.

"It's fine Kyrie. See you again soon." He smiled back at her.

"I'll see you in a few days then. Bye." Kyrie waved as she rushed out of the room. Lady cleared her throat regaining the kid's attention.

"And here I hoped you would leave too." Nero groaned "Like I said I don't need your help."

"Actually I was hoping you could help me." Lady stated crossing her arms. The look on the kid's face was complete disbelief obviously he hadn't been expecting that.

"You need **my **help. You haven't suddenly forgotten where you are have you?"

"No I haven't but I'm trying to find someone and you may be my only lead." She explained.

"And who might this someone be?"

"I'm looking for a scientist named Agnus …"

"Never heard of him." Nero shrugged.

"Let me finish. Anyway he apparently has an underground lab somewhere on this island. And those messed up creatures that killed your brother may just help me find the place." Lady walked over to the bed Nero certainly didn't look convinced. She thought for a moment before continuing. "Look I know this sounds crazy, but if the man continues with what he is doing it could be dangerous. It already is. If more of those abominations manage to escape and make it into town a lot of innocent people could die." She watched the teen hoping he was willing to help.

"I… I don't know. How do you even know I can help, that I even saw the things." The white haired teens gaze dropped. "What if I was wrong, what if it wasn't a demon attack I mean they searched the whole forest surely they would have found something. But… I saw them I know I did, I had to of, and my…" he glared at his right arm before closing his eyes and grabbing at his hair in frustration. "Aarg. I know that I'm not delusional the demons were real. It's like they want me to doubt myself. I hate it here. "

"It must be hard being stuck in here, but not everyone thinks you're crazy believe me. I'm sure your friend doesn't she is probably just concerned. And I certainly don't." she tried to comfort the poor kid. It seemed the place was starting to get to him and she bet Dante's little visits weren't helping. Sure they might once he stops working the kid up so much the nurses have to sedate him. But then again most people want to kill Dante at first, only to get suckered in by that goofball's charm. And his looks certainly don't hurt either.

Okay back to the point, Lady shook her head. She was here for work she needed details from the kid. "Look Nero, I really need to know exactly where the attack happened, what they seemed to be doing there, which directions the demon came from, anything that you can remember."

Nero told her everything that happened, how they had just kept coming, his shoulder was injured and Credo's order that he retreat. Everything up until they found Credo's body not a demon in sight. Though that bit was kind of a haze it must have been due to the shock.

Lady listened to the whole story. Now she had something to go off at least, apparently apart from the demon in the bush they seemed to appear from the direction of the Lamina Peak.

"Thanks that was the most help I've received since stepping foot on this island." she studied the boys arm for a bit. "Surely that should have healed by now. So why do you still have it wrapped up?"

"That's none of your business." The teen shot back going on the defensive.

"Come on Nero we both know the wound would have healed by now. So why not unwrap it?" Unlike Dante she wasn't about to back down just because the kid got a little moody.

"It got infected okay, it will heal soon. Now can you just go already I told you what I know now just leave me alone." Nero stood gesturing to the door.

"If its infected you should get it looked at, I'm pretty good with infections myself I could look at it for you." It was worth a try. Though the kid didn't waver he simply sent her a glare and made a growling sound.

"Okay fine. Looks like you've left me no other choice but to do this."

"Do Wha…" He didn't even have time to finish his question before he hit the ground face down with Lady sitting on his back.

Lady Moved quickly not wanting the kid to regain his senses enough to throw her off before she got a look. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and in less than a second she had managed to get the bandages far enough down his arm to figure out why he kept it hidden.

"Get off!" Nero snarled managing to knock her of enough to swing at her. Lady managed to roll out of reach just in time to avoid being hit. She obviously shouldn't have done that as the kid was absolutely enraged. His face was red with anger, his azure eyes set in a glare one would shoot an enemy before slaughtering them. She had heard of demonic infections that could slowly turn the infected party into a mindless demon themself. And from what she had seen of the kids arm it wasn't looking good. Dark navy blue demonic skin appeared to have weaved itself almost to his shoulder a long with a few red armour like scales though they hadn't seemed to make it up his arm quite as far.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what the rest of his arm looked like. If this was some sort of demonic infection things could get ugly if she didn't manage to calm the kid down.

Nero looked about ready to tear her throat out. "I'm sorry Nero, I shouldn't have done that." It didn't seem to help lighten the mood. "It's not that bad, really. You said it was infected right by the demon?"

Nero's glare softened a little. "I don't know, it just started to change after the attack." He answered.

"You know I might be able to help. If I can find the lab I might find a way to cure it." Lady let herself relax a little as Nero calmed down.

"Really" Nero's eyes lit up as he heard Lady's words.

"Of course and if it doesn't have the answers I promise I'll do all the research I can to try and find a way to fix it. I'll even hook Trish into helping she is great with this sort of thing." She really didn't know whether or not it could be cured being that it came from some freak created in a lab. Who knows if it was even possible to fix. Had it come from a demon they had info on or could find in one of the many old books collected over the years it would have been a lot simpler. But she wasn't about to tell the kid that, his life was already messed up at the moment.

"Well then I had better get back to searching for that lab. See you again I guess." Nero gave her a nod and she made her way out of the room. Trish met her as she exited the building.

"Any luck?"

Lady grinned "Looks like we're going for a hike."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to all that read and comment it really makes me glad I decided to have a go at writing this fic.  
Nero was more than a little moody last time he and Dante spoke and well stuffs about to go down so this chapter is more so Dante can try getting back in the kids good book and maybe answer some of Nero's questions.

* * *

Dante whistled to himself swinging his leg back and forth as it dangled from the branch he lay on. If this place was like other hospitals then it was bound to have everything routine, running to a schedule and that meant today the patients should have yard time any minute now.

Just as he had predicted the doors opened and two nurses walked out, ushering out the teens as they went. At the back of the group two male nurses were dragging out two young males both panting and yelling profanities at the other. As the nurses pulled them further out into the open Dante got a better look at the kids. First thing he noticed was the mop of white hair.

It looked as though Nero and the other boy had been fighting. Nero's shirt had been torn a little and he had a busted lip, whilst the larger Blonde teen had a rather swollen bloodied nose and a black eye. Sure the blonde had a bigger build then the white haired teen but by the looks of it Nero still came out on top.

"I'll kill you, you little runt. You had better watch your back snow top!" the blonde screeched as a second nurse tried to help sedate the furious teen.

"Ooh I'm shaking!" Nero taunted earning himself a sharp look from the nurses holding him.

"You're dead!" the blonde shouted lunging forward before the nurses managed to get him to the ground; they then grabbed an arm each and hauled him back into the building.

"I expect you to behave yourself. You can just sit here quietly for the next two hours or you can forget having any visitors this week." The nurse ordered. Nero simply snorted as the nurse made his way back inside.

Dante smirked '_well that was quiet entertaining' _he thought to himself as he watched the white haired teen sit himself under the tree, turning on his headphones totally oblivious to the red clad hunter lazing in the branches above.

Some random rock song with heavy bass blasted out the headphones around his neck as Nero wiped the blood from his lip. His azure eyes dropping to his right arm which he had in the sling again today. It was giving off a strange tingling sensation. The feeling never lasted long, only a few seconds and it didn't happen often either, it usually only happened when that ass in red was around.

Nero's attention left his arm as he shot round to glance around the tree to the street. No sign of the man. He turned back sitting against the tree again. That's strange, it's not like he wanted to see Dante, the guy was a jerk, and he always seemed to be screwing with him. So why did he feel disappointed when the guy wasn't standing there?

"I must be going crazy." Nero sighed to himself.

Dante's smirk grew, was that disappointment on the kids face when he realised there was no one behind him. That was where they had first met, so that meant the kid must have been hoping to see him right? '_Isn't that cute the little guy misses me_.' Dante grinned as the kid sighed "I must be going crazy."

"I thought you already were. That is why you're in here isn't it?" Dante laughed as the kids head snapped up in surprise. Dante gave a small solute as he grinned down at the kid. "How's it going? Feeling better now, that was quite the tantrum you through the other day."

"I was feeling better. Then I saw you." Nero retorted.

"You know you're kind of acting like a dick lately." The elder stated.

"Oh really!" Nero breathed. "Well maybe that's because some douche in red keeps trying to rile me up every time we meet" he cocked his head trying to suppress a smirk. Nero really didn't want to like this guy but he couldn't help it.

"Funny I remember a particular somebody was already in a bit of a mood before I even made it through the doorway I hadn't even opened my mouth." Dante smirked back.

"Sorry if I don't enjoy being shoved in a room with a so called professional insisting on helping me with my "demon" problems and social issues."

Okay maybe a change of subject was in order. Lady said something about a girl paying the kid a visit right? "So kid, I heard your girlfriend payed you a visit yesterday."

"She's my sister not my girlfriend." Nero rolled his eyes.

"Older or younger?" Dante asked. Nero seemed to relax a little now.

"Kyrie is older by a year. She sings at the church during some of their ceremonies. Credo was eight years older he took care of us after their - our parents died. Kyrie visits every Monday and Thursday." Nero smiled softly.

"The two of you must be close." Dante mused; he and Vergil had never really had that sort of relationship. Even when they were kids they were pretty close but Vergil was always quick to get bored or annoyed with him. Vergil had always preferred books over childish games of hide and seek or catch the cat. Man the neighbour's poor cat was probably traumatised after living next door to him.

Nero looked up at Dante "well yeah I guess. I mean her and credo were the only people I ever really got along with so I guess we are kind of close. I probably would have completely lost it by now if it wasn't for her visits."

Nero looked around to make sure none of the nurses had noticed him talking up to a tree. That certainly wouldn't look good on his part.

"So any news on finding that Agnus guy yet?" he asked the elder.

"That's right Lady promised to try and help you with that arm of yours didn't she. Can I have a look at it? It would certainly help to know exactly what it looks like; Lady said she only got a glimpse." Dante asked as he glanced curiously down at the covered arm.

"Tch no." the kid replied.

"Come on kid just a quick look." Dante sat forward looking eagerly down at the teen. The kid didn't look as angry this time around, more nervous than anything.

"No way. I… I can't what if someone sees. They locked me away just for mentioning demons. I don't even want to kwon what would happen if they found out about my arm. They don't like different in this town. Hell I'd probably get executed out the back of the orders headquarters or something." Nero held his arm closer to himself, bringing his knees to his chest. "I'm already different enough being born with white hair and fast healing. If it wasn't for Kyrie's family I'd probably still be in some forgotten corner of the orphanage until I was old enough to be booted out of town."

The hurt and sadness in the teen's voice was enough to make Dante want to jump down and try to comfort the boy. Poor kid must have had a hard time growing up in a town full of people who didn't want him. Dante knew all too well what it was like to be different; He is half demon after all. At least the kid had a nice foster family even if only the girl Kyrie remained. Dante was just about to go down there and give the kid a hug or make a stupid joke to cheer him up before the better part of his head kicked in. Probably not the best idea to be seen hanging around, like Lady said he might end up getting locked up himself if not for being crazy, than for stalking.

"So why not leave?" He asked.

"What?" Nero lifted his head shooting the elder a confused look.

"Why don't you leave, if the town doesn't want you? Why not go somewhere else some place that isn't full of religious dicks."

"Hmm I dunno maybe because I've been deemed clinically insane, I have no money and I don't really think Kyrie would want to leave, all her friends are here. I couldn't just disappear on her and even if I did make it off this island I don't know anyone, I'd have nowhere to go."

Nero looked back up towards Dante "What are you doing in Fortuna anyway, don't usually see many tourist around here? And who are the ladies I mean I know their names assuming they didn't make up false ones. Lady told me why she was here but what about Trish; she isn't a psychologist is she. "

They seemed to be poking and prodding into his life since he met them so Nero figured it was about time he got to know a bit more about them for a change.

Dante readjusted himself on the branch resting his back on the trunk one leg dangling down as the other foot was flat against the branch with an arm resting on his knee. "Okay, fair enough. I guess we've been asking a lot of questions, only fair that I answer some of yours." Dante took a moment to think how best to go about answering the questions without a repeat of what happened the last time he spoke with the kid. So best not to mention what Trish is or him for that matter but the kid did believe in demons now, the non-human ones anyway so their occupation shouldn't seem to fare fetched right?

"Okay." Dante finally spoke up. "Lady and Trish are my business partners and yes they did give you their real names. Trish isn't a psychologist. And I know Lady is a strange name but it's what she prefers to be called and it's a bad idea to ask any questions about it as it's kind of a touchy subject, and she could without a doubt take out a guy twice her size. No joke. So it's best to stay on her good side."

He could help but let out a small chuckle as he watched the kids face pale slightly, most likely imagining what she might do. She had already tackled the kid after all so it probably wasn't too hard to believe she could kick ass.

"Yeah, so were business partners and friends and the closest thing to family any of us have. We run a hunting business. Shops called Devil may cry. Thought the girl's usually only drop buy the shop when they want my cash or to unload the jobs they don't want onto me."

"Hunting business?" Nero asked not to sure what he meant by that.

"We hunt demon. When they show their ugly faces we get a call and send them back to hell so to speak." The elder watched the kid hoping he had believed him. He was telling the truth after all.

The kid just sat there staring into his ice blue orbs as though he were trying to decide if he was being played. The younger relaxed a little brows farrowing in thought. "So you came here to kill the demons that killed Credo?"

"Yes and No." Dante explained "Lady got told there was a scientist here experimenting with demons. Trish was curious about the sudden appearance of demon on the island so she came to find out more, then decided to help out Lady with her job. And I was bored so I tagged along." There was no way he was going to admit to the kid that he came back to the island with the girls just to pay him another visit.

"Usually one of stays if there is a job away from the city. But if it's a big job or no one's at the office calls are redirected to one of ladies mobiles. That way if it's urgent one of us can go back and take care of it. But seeing as the demon that attacked you and Credo are linked to the job they will end up dead." Dante frowned "that is if we can find the damn place."

"We? You don't seem to be looking too hard." Nero pointed out raising a brow.

Dante feigned offence. "Hey I'm helping, by staying out of their way. Besides I prefer the hacking and slashing part. Research and looking for clues not so much my thing."

They sat in silence for a while before Nero decided to speak.

"Hey, Dante?" Nero asked sheepishly.

"Yeah kid."

"You will… I mean if you do find the place you will try and find out if you can fix my arm right? Lady didn't just say that to try and calm me down?"

Dante smiled as he folded his arms behind his head swinging his leg back and forth again. "Of Course, Kid."


	6. Chapter 6

Nero sighed as he rolled onto his stomach. Time seemed to be slowed down almost to a standstill he swore the clock read nine fifty last he time he checked it like five minutes ago, and now it reads nine fifty-one.

Visiting hours start at ten which meant he would get to see Kyrie again. The only thing there was to look forward to in this dump. The food in the place sucked, the building was void of colour every room and most furnishings were white and the closest thing to socialising apart from visits was screaming smart ass remarks and profanities at Rivet the blonde schizophrenic kid during fights.

Sure Rivet was older and had a larger body mass but that didn't mean Nero would back down. Size didn't mean shit, after all he had gotten in a brawl with a twelve year old when he was seven and managed to come out on top.

Apart from Kyrie's visits there wasn't much to do; luckily they had let him keep his headphones which were currently blasting out a guitar solo from one of his many rock tracks. He popped himself onto his elbows upon hearing the door open. Instead of the familiar chestnut he was expecting, in came the raven haired woman from the other day.

"Lady?" the teen tilted his head.

Lady just nodded as she entered the room reclaiming the same spot on the wall as last time. She was wearing her sunglasses this time, readjusting them a little before speaking.  
"Just thought you might like an update didn't want you thinking I had forgotten or anything."

Nero perked up at this, turning the volume down on his headphones a little as he sat up. Lady let out a small smile as she continued. "We've pretty much got it narrowed down to two locations the lab is most likely located. So it shouldn't take too much longer to pinpoint the place." She then gestured to the kids arm. "It hasn't spread has it?"

Nero shook his head "Nope still the same."

"Good. Well then I better fill Dante and Trish in on the findings so we can get on with this. Hopefully Trish has managed to get Dante out of bed by now." Lady informed giving a small wave as she exited the room.

Nero's brows farrowed as he looked at the clock, ten past ten. Kyrie was usually there ten o'clock on the dot where was she. Great now he was starting to worry.

Just then Kyrie came rushing into the room. "I so sorry I was helping Mrs Jones with her gardening and completely lost track of time. Sorry."

"It's fine Kyrie. I'm just glad you're here." He smiled.

He was glad, after all she was the only person he could completely open up to. He had a tendency to shut down around other people, always on guard. Probably the result of being abandoned by parents he couldn't even remember and growing up in a town that has always seen him as an outcast of sorts. He was different and they didn't like that.

His adoptive family were the only people he felt he could drop his guard around, he even cried in front of them once or twice. Something he hadn't ever done at the orphanage not since the age of three, well not that anyone there had known of. Now that Credo was gone Kyrie was all he had left. The only one he could relax around, then there was Dante, sure he kept his guard up around the guy but that idiot seemed to be breaking down his defences at breakneck pace.

"I have something for you." Kyrie sat next to Nero on the bed. She pulled something out of her pocket and held it out hidden in her hand. Nero eyed her hand before holding his own out palm up to receive the mystery gift. She opened her hand letting a small silver ring fall into Nero's.

He curiously looked the ring over noticing the symbol belonging to the order of the sword engraved on the top. "One of the orders rings. But why are you giving this to me?" Nero asked not sure why he was receiving it. Only members were given them and he wasn't one.

"It was Credo's." Kyrie explained "I thought you might like it, and this way you won't have to receive one when you join."

Nero put it on his left index finger realising a sigh. "I not sure that's going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters I don't think they let loony's join the order and without Credo to vouch for me I don't think I stand a chance of getting in."

"Don't be silly of Corse you'll get in." Kyrie reassured him placing her hand on his. "Credo saw potential in you I'm sure they will too."

"Yeah right, Credo didn't want me joining at first, remember. it took alot of nagging to change his mind."

"That's not true." Kyrie shook her head. "Remember that sword you found in the attic two months ago?" she asked.

"Red queen, how could I forget she's only like the best sword Credo owned. I can't believe he would just leave a sword like that sitting around in the attic collecting dust." There was no way he could forget a weapon like that. If Kyrie hadn't have spotted him when he found it he'd have defiantly taken it for a test run.

"Well I kind of lied." She admitted giving a shy smile. "I'm sorry but you weren't supposed to see it but you did and I panicked so I told you it was Credo's. It was meant to be a surprise. Credo was going to give it to you as a graduation gift when you made it into the order. When not if, he always knew you had what it takes to be a knight of the order, Nero."

Kyrie's eyes began to water as she still found it hard to talk about her older brother without getting emotional now that he was gone, but at least she still had her little brother with her.  
Nero lent forwards embracing Kyrie rubbing soothing circles on her back with his left hand. He didn't have the sling on today but was still wary of touching her with it.

Nero's right arm let out a glowing light bright enough to faintly show through the bandages fading away just as quickly. Nero pulled away from Kyrie a little focusing on his arm. It was tingling a little but this was different to the sensation he felt when Dante was around, this was more of a burning feeling. It didn't really hurt or anything but it was irritating he pulled back from Kyrie scratching at his arm.

"What's wrong?" the brunet asked concern clear in her large honey eyes.

"N-nothing." He brushed it off.

Nero lay with his head resting on Kyrie's lap as he listened to her reminiscing about the time he was nine and they were having a family picnic at the park and despite Credo's insisting Nero keep away he just couldn't help himself, leading to the two of them getting chased by an angry swarm of wasps. And how funny it was seeing them running around like idiots.

Nero let out a small chuckle. "The stings and the two hour lecture from Credo afterwards weren't so great thought."

"It was only ten minutes long." Kyrie giggled.

He really missed those days. Back when his life wasn't quite so messed up.

"Or that time when…" Nero found his attention drifting back to his bandaged arm as Kyrie continued.

Apart from Lady no one had seen what it looks like now. Though she hadn't seen the whole thing just a glimpse. He hadn't even told Kyrie the one person he was closest to, he knew he could trust. Someone was bound to find out sooner or later, so it was better she found out from him.

"Kyrie." He interrupted her ramblings. "There's something I need to tell you." His eyes found their way back up to hers as he prepared to tell her. "About my arm…"

That strange sensation pulsed through his arm again as a scream was heard down the corridor. Both sets of eyes shot to the doorway. Nero sat upright the two of them exchanging concerned looks before staring back out the open door.

"What was that?" Nero wondered a second fear filled scream reached the door. Kyrie clutched onto his arm as he went to stand. There was a loud thud in a room a few doors down followed by a familiar cackling sound.

"Shit." Nero swore pulling Kyrie to her feet and taking off out of the room and down the corridor half dragging her behind him.

"Nero what's going on?" Kyrie half stumbled trying to keep her balance as Nero led her down the hallway. A few other nurses and patients were scurrying through the corridors in a panic.

"I think there here. The demons." Nero answered as they reached the end of the hallway.

"What?" Kyrie smacked into Nero's back not having realised he stopped.

His arm was pulsing stronger now causing him to pause. Just as he stopped a door a few meters ahead of them burst open followed by a gargled scream as a male nurse was impaled by a scarecrow a second quickly followed joining the first by the dying man. Nero pulled Kyrie to the right and down another corridor. He gave a quick glance down at his arm it seemed to react to the demons. Well that was kind of an upside to the whole monster arm thing; at least he could tell if the demons were getting closer to the two of them.

They reached the end of the hall and Nero pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge he tried again as he noticed a small keypad on the side of the door. Great it just had to be a coded door.

"D-do you know the code?" Kyrie asked gripping tightly to his left arm. Nero stared down the keypad for a few more seconds before drawing his fist back and slamming his right fist into it twice before the keypad crackled and the door slid open, the two of them heading down the corridor towards the stairs leading to the first floor.

Their quickened footsteps echoed throughout to silent hall. Nero spun around shielding his sister with his body almost knocking the two of them down in the process, Kyrie letting out a small scream as the bladed leg of a scarecrow lodged its self into the wall just inches from them.

The demon hopped about on its other leg as it unsuccessfully attempted to pull the blade from the wall. "Nero." Kyrie cried. He looked over his shoulder as two others advanced on them from behind. He shook his arm from Kyrie's grip, grabbing hold of the blade in the wall and thrusting his foot into the demons stomach, successfully tearing the blade off of the creature as it was kicked across the corridor. His right arm guided Kyrie around his body as he ripped the weapon from the wall and spun around slashing at the two demons behind them.

He sliced the first in half before raising the blade to fend off a blow from the second. Kyrie let out a slight yelp as she tried to stay as close to Nero as possible without getting in his way. He blocked a second hit then kicked the demon away from him brining his own borrowed blade down to cut off its bladed arm before decapitating it. He then turned to the weapon less demon still struggling to stand on its remaining leg, driving the blade through its chest.

"This way." He summoned as he continued down the hall, only taking three steps before he realised Kyrie hadn't moved. "Kyrie?" Nero turned to face the frightened female. She was glued to the spot starring wide eyed at what was left of the downed scarecrows.

Nero gently took hold of her shoulder forcing her to face him. "Kyrie, it's okay, I won't let them hurt you. I'll protect you I promise." Kyrie slowly nodded her head as Nero led her towards the stairs.

They had just reached the top of the stairwell when movement to the right caught Nero's attention, he swiftly swang his blade around.

"Whoa! Whoa, it's me!" the blonde cried out hands up by his head, the blade stopping just inches from his neck.

"Rivet?"

"Looks like you weren't crazy after all, ay." He panted "Those fucking monsters are everywhere in here, you should see all the blood in the west wing." He laughed nervously. Relived in actually finding someone else alive, even if it was the white haired teen he usually got into punch ups with.

"She's your sister right?" Rivet asked as they headed down the stairs to the first floor.

"Yeah. Kyrie." Nero replied keeping it short in the hopes the older blonde would stop talking. It's not that he hated the guy; he was actually one of the only peopled in the place that he actually didn't mind. Their little brawls were quite entertaining and he was sure Rivet felt the same way. It was just he would prefer they weren't found and ambushed because of the booming blonde.

They found their way into a rather large open office room with a few desks covered in paperwork and some computers spaced around the room, filling cabinets and a photocopier. There were three doors leading into the room one at the far end of the room the one they had just come in and the one they were currently in front of.

Damn it it's locked." Rivet growled as he slammed his foot into the thick metal door. They would have headed out the main door but it seemed part of the second floor had collapsed in front of it blocking it off.

"It leads straight to the yard too." Rivet sighed. "They've dragged me in this way a few times, why is it looked it's never locked."

Nero was just about to try hacking through the door with the blade when cackling sounded around the room. A group of scarecrow entered into the room on their left another two entering through the door at the fare end of the room.

"Kyrie, hide." Nero whispered. She hesitated a little before ducking behind a desk by the filing cabinets. The scarecrows mad their way towards the teens, Nero let out a growl then charged towards the two that entered via the fare end. The group was smaller than the five to the left and there was more room to move in the centre of the room. His blade colliding with the demon's as they met halfway. He knocked it back a bit before grabbing its bladed limb and yanked it in front of him as its partners blade came down.

He dropped the lifeless demon and cleaved the others head and right shoulder off, turning to face the others. A computer monitor flew past smacking into one of the closer demon sending it reeling into the others, drawing Nero's attention over to the smirking blonde who threw it. Over Rivet's shoulder he spotted a scarecrow, blade raised and ready to strike the oblivious girl hiding in front of it.

Nero panicked there was no time for him to get over to her in time, all he could do was watch as its blade came down. "Kyrie!" he screamed out her name as he reached for her with his bandaged arm in a pointless attempt to reach her or stop the demon or something, anything.

Of course upon hearing her name escaped Nero's lips she looked up as a blade descended upon her. All she could do was watch as the blade came down. Suddenly a bright ghost like arm slammed into the demon smashing it into the wall. Its blade leaving only a tiny scratch on the shaking girl's forehead. Her wide eyed gaze followed the demon as the ghostly arm pulled it back towards Nero.

Nero dropped his blade in complete shock at what had just happed. Kyrie and rivet stared wide eyed at the exposed demonic appendage. Even the other scarecrows seemed to have paused. Nero's focus snapped from his arm to a shocked and frightened Kyrie.  
"Kyrie, I wanted… I was going to tell you I just…"

"Behind you!" Rivet cut in. Nero whirled around tossing the demon still clutched in his hand into the scarecrow that had crept up behind him, knocking them both across the room. He picked up the blade her had dropped and then a second.

"Rivet." He went to toss to older boy a blade before hesitating.

"Don't worry. I took my meds, I won't skitz out on ya." He reassured before Nero threw him the blade.

"Don't let any near Kyrie."

Nero's blade tore through another demon slicing its body on an angle, only two left remained in the room. He prepared to take the remaining two down when more suddenly came crashing through the frosted glass windows along the wall that followed the corridor. He glanced over his shoulder to see Rivet fighting away two that had tried to sneak up on the pair.

Nero continued hacking and slashing through the things but just like the attack in the forest the creatures just kept coming. Glancing over his shoulder again for like the tenth time to check up on Kyrie and the blonde. He let out a hiss as a scarecrow decided to use that time to strike the distracted teen, its blade grazing his side as he barely had time to dodge the attack.

This wasn't working; he couldn't concentrate on the enemy not with Kyrie in the middle of it all. He was too busy worrying about her to focus on the fight, how was he supposed to protect her if he couldn't protect himself. Now he knew how Credo must have felt when he ordered Nero's retreat.

"Run!" Nero called to the other two over the clashing of blades.

Rivet opened his mouth to reply but the clomping of boots brought everyone's attention to the door. A hunched over tanned man dressed in white with a monocle entered the room. The demons paused stopping their attack and focused on the man in white as if awaiting orders.

"Kill them." The man lifted his right arm giving a flick of hand in the direction of Kyrie and Rivet. The scarecrow s let out a chuckle as they advanced on the two. Nero made to cut down the demon but two thick arms wrapped around him in a tight grip, holding him in place as one moved up to cover his mouth and nose with a chemical soaked cloth. He struggled in an attemp to losen the hold the man had on him to no avail. In the end all he could do was watch as Rivet grabbed Kyrie and fled, the demon close on their heels as everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I realise some people find OC's rather annoying or just plain don't like them. But I don't really see Kyrie as the type of person who would last long alone in a demon attack so I had to throw some one in to at least give her some chance of survival.

* * *

"So have you found this Agnus guys underground lair yet?" Dante asked, one of his half chewed fries falling ungracefully back onto his plate leaving a thin trail of sauce down his chin. Both his female companions scrunched their noses at the display.

"Dante don't speak with your mouth full." Trish chided wiping the sauce of his face with a napkin like one would a child. Lady simply rolled her eyes taking another sip of her coffee before placing it back on the table. Dante had insisted they meet up someplace with food so here they were in a small café a few streets from the psychiatric hospital the kid was in.

"We've narrowed it down to one of two possible locations." Lady explained "I thought it best we split up and check them out and contact the others if they find anything."

"Sounds good you girls give me a call when you find the place and I'll catch a few zees while I wait." Dante grinned gulping down almost half his burger in one bite.

"Oh no, you are not getting out of it this time. You don't help search you don't get in on the action or the takings." Lady huffed taking a couple of the red clad hunters fries.

"Hey!" Dante exclaimed trying to shield his food. "Wait, you're seriously going to give us a cut of the pay?" He asked, shocked that she was going to share. Lady never shared her earnings even if he helped, she would gladly share his but never her own.

"If you help." Lady announced sipping her coffee before adding. "Though your cut should be considerably smaller then Trish's as we have been doing all the work up until now."

"Hey I've help."

"Really…" Lady raised a brow.

"I uh, hmm… Uh-ha! I found the kid." Dante exclaimed in triumph.

That was a total fluke, and it's hardly considered helping." Lady pointed out rolling her mismatched eyes.

"He was the closest thing to a lead you got on this island. If it wasn't for him you'd still be walking in circles trying to get the townsfolk to talk." The white haired male grinned folding his arms behind his head. Oh he was winning and she knew it.

Lady's eye twitched as she glared at the man. Maybe she should rethink giving him a cut. "It was still just a…"

"So…" Trish interrupted hoping to get back on track before things got ugly. "We narrowed it down to either the castle or the mines." The other two relaxed a little as they listened to the blonde.

"We covered almost half the castle yesterday, but the place is huge and who knows how many hidden rooms and passage ways it has. And the mines stretch out across almost half the island. It's pretty much abandoned now and some of the tunnels are so old there isn't even an accurate map of the damn place." Trish shook her head. "Chances are we won't even find the place today."

"We'll split up I'll head back over to the castle since I know which rooms have been checked. Dante, you and Trish will start on the mines. If we haven't found anything by ten tonight well regroup at the hotel. If I don't find anything at the castle I'll head over and help the two of you with the… Dante are you even listening?" Lady snapped her fingers realising the man's attention seemed to have drifted off to something in the distance outside the window.

Dante glared out the window, his senses having picked up on some demon energy a few blocks away in the direction of the hospital in which the kid was. He jumped to his feet shoving the rest of his burger into his mouth and bolting out of the café. He grabbed his weapons from the trunk of the car before taking off towards the place.

Lady looked over at Trish after Dante darted out of the building. Trish was also staring out the same direction Dante had been. She glanced at the dark haired woman. "Looks like the demons have decided to come out to play."  
Lady nodded as the two women stood, they were just about to leave when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention, they looked back to see a waitress one hand on her hip as she held out the bill.

It took Dante less than a minute to gun down the three scarecrows lingering around just outside the front entrance of the hospital. His female companions catching up to him as the last one fell. Dante looked back to his partners then back to the doors as a smirk crept its way onto his face "Time to make an entrance." He said as his boot connected with the large double door. There was a loud thud as his boot connected with the metal doors that didn't budge an inch. He stood there one foot on the ground the other on the door, shoulders slumping as he heard lady snicker behind him.

"Perhaps we should look for another way in." Trish suggested heading towards the back of the building.

"Or we could just open the front doors with fireworks." Dante nodded to the rocket launcher kalina ann on Lady's back.

"No way" Lady protested "I'm not getting stiffed with a bill for blowing up the joint." She readjusted said weapon before following Trish. "You two are no fun." Dante sighed shaking his head as he followed.

"Haven't these people heard of colour?" Dante commented as they entered the back of the building looking around the plain white room and starting down the hall. "Never mid there it is." He whistled as they came upon a large splattering of fresh blood on the wall and trailing into room beside it.

"Dante." Lady hissed at his remark. The three of them followed the trail into the room. It was a small white room, the blood from the hall belonging to a nurse who lay dead just inside the door. On the left side of the room was a desk with computer monitors all over it. The body of a dark haired man in a security uniform was crumpled on the floor beside an office chair, his blood sprayed across some of the screens.

"I'm doubting our chances of finding survivors." Trish stated as Lady made her way to the surveillance monitors. "Well at least they have surveillance." Lady gently nudged the dead man away from the chair with her boot before sitting in it. "I'll see what I can find. You two better have a look around." She said as cackling echoed down the corridor.

"Good plan." Dante grinned as he pulled out ebony and ivory. "First one to find the kid wins." He added as he dashed out the door. Trish simply sighed and followed behind.

Dante huffed as he casually shot ebony over his shoulder landing a shot square in the face of one of the scarecrow behind him killing it instantly. The demons weren't proving to be very entertaining, sure there were a lot of them still crawling around the place but it didn't take much to down them.

"We've seen a lot of bodies." Trish snapped her fingers frying the last of the scarecrows in the room with a bolt of electricity. "But have yet to find a survivor. What makes you so sure the boy is still alive?" she asked flicking through one of the books. They seemed to be in a study room or even a small library.

Dante holstered his guns and shook his head. "Come on these guys are a breeze and he has seen them before, there's no way they would get the jump on him."

"He is still just a kid and unarmed." Trish walk over to the door Dante on her heels.  
"He has that demonic arm; if it's demonic it must have some sort of fighting potential." Dante countered rattling the handle to the fire escape on the second floor, letting out an annoyed growl. "What's with all the freaking locked doors? It's like they didn't want any one getting out of here."

"Maybe someone didn't." Trish flicked her hair turning towards Dante. "The attack in the forest, the supposed animal attack that killed his adoptive parents and now here. All seem to be linked to the kid. Maybe someone wanted to make sure he didn't get away this time." Trish explained after all Nero had been at all of the places during the attack. Well apart from the parents but he had only left minutes before.

"So what, you think these demons have a hit on Nero for some reason?"

"Or perhaps a certain scientis…" Trish was interrupted as ladies voice sounded over the PA system. "Two survivors in the room directly below, they have company."

Rivet let out a grunt as the demons managed to penetrate the barricade he had built out of turned over tables in the dining area. The table splintering as it burst in half knocking him back with it.

"Now what." Kyrie cried moving closer to the blonde as the demons closed it on them. Suddenly a loud cracking sound was heard as a large chunk of the ceiling fell to the ground in front of them. A man in red and a leather clad blonde dropping with it. The woman quickly jumped over to the teens knocking them to the floor as she crouched over them. Gun shots echoed throughout the room as Dante spun in a full circle firing off bullets like a machinegun, killing all the scarecrows in the room.

"How did these guys manage to take down a knight of the order? These things are a breeze." Dante shrugged as he turned to face Trish and the kids as they got back to their feet. Lady's voice once again sounded through the PA system. "Dante if we get billed for that it is coming out of your cut!" she huffed at the growing amount of destruction of property.

"It was the fastest route." He quipped, waving her comment off.

"Oh. Well I happen to think the fastest way to divide to pay check would be to cut you out completely." Lady replied.

Dante opened his mouth to respond when Trish suddenly jerked him forwards by his coat, their faces just inches apart. Dante raised a silver brow before his attention was caught by a cutlass as it shot up from the ground where he had been standing just seconds ago.

"Thanks babe." Dante whirled around to put a bullet or two into the demonic fish but it dove back into the floor, the only part still visible being its fin. He shot a few rounds but they didn't seem to do much damage.

The creature sunk back into the ground again as it readied another attack. All eyes were glued to the ground as they waited for it to make its move at the same time making sure the teens stay out of harm's way. Luckily for Kyrie and Rivet the cutlass seemed to be focussed on the red clad hunter. It leapt out aimed for Dante's head, he quickly side stepped, whipping out rebellion and swung at the demon but it once again dove into the floor.

"Okay. This one is a little annoying." Dante remarked as he slashed at the cutlass once more this time managing to land a hit, unfortunately it wasn't quite enough to knock it of course as it dove back underground. Dante let out a frustrated growl as a second one joined in, this time managing to land a hit on the hunter, its blade slicing into his leg.

"That's it." He barked as he slammed his blade into the floor hoping to impale the damned fish. After a few more attempts at sword style wack a mole Trish stepped in, sending a bolt of lighting into the ripple on the flaw the cutlass flew out before exploding. She then fried the second one as it leapt out at her.

Dante looked at the charred demonic fish as he kicked it to the side. "A little over done don't you think?"

Trish rolled her eyes as she walked over to the frightened teens. "Are you two okay?" she asked, the two simply nodded in return. "What happened?"

"I don't know those things just started attacking people. I don't even know how they got in most of the exits seem to be locked. The young male answered dropping the blade he hadn't realised he was still clutching.

"Y-you have to help him." Kyrie choked clinging to Dante's coat.

"He took Nero." Kyrie and lady spoke in unison as Lady entered the room.

"Who?" Dante asked.

"Agnus." Lady replied. "My guess is that's the reason most exits are blocked, he didn't want the kid escaping. Seems he was tracking the kid's movement using the bracelet their given." She explained nodding to the silver tracking bracelet on the blonde teen's wrist.

There was cackling down the corridor as two remaining scarecrow made their way to the back door. Dante upholstered his pistols and made for the door but Lady blocked him with her arm. "We still don't know the exactly where the lab is. Chances are if we follow these morons they will lead us straight to it."

"Finally we're getting to the fun part. Trish, take care of the kids will ya." Dante grinned as he dashed out of the room. Lady and Trish exchanged glances before sighing.

"Oh yeah!" Dante ducked his head back through the door frame. "Don't worry I'll bring the kid back." He finished before disappearing again. Lady shook her head, giving a small wave before following after him.

Trish sighed. "come on you two let's get you some place safe."


	8. Chapter 8

Grrr had planned on getting this up earlier. I finally finish typing it up and had it ready to post on saturday but then when I went to post it I found out the file was corrupt and I had to star all over. Anywho here it is enjoy. XD

* * *

"Aren't we there yet." Dante groaned as they made their way through the dark maze of tunnels. The scarecrow had led them all the way to the old mine and deep into the myriad of tunnels.

"Shh" Lady shushed in a whisper "Do you want them to hear us?"

"We've been walking for ages I bet those idiot demon don't even know where they are headed. We're probably going in circles." He complained. This was not proving to be nearly as fun as he had hoped. Lady shot him a warning glance, sure trudging through the mines was fast grinding on her nerves but she wasn't about to complain about it like some whiny kid.

"I'm sure we've past that rock like ten ti..." Dante slammed into Lady who had stopped walking. "Ow, the hell was that for?" Dante ducked his head around the corner to see what had caught his partners attention. The demons had stopped in the large dead-end tunnel, just standing there for a few moments before crumpling to the floor as small black insects scurried out, scattering throughout the tunnel despairing into small cracks and crevasses.

"Ha! What do ya know they were just sacks full of bugs." Dante astonished "certainly hadn't seen that coming."

Lady shook her head. "Well at least we found the place." She stated pointing up at the rather obvious trap door in the cavern ceiling. She pulled the at the old lanterns on the walls till there was a click and a stair case lowered from the ceiling. The hunters peered into the darkened opening at the top of the stairs before making their way to the top.

The stairs lead to a small room plastered with monitors and a large metal door. The monitors seemed to be hook up to all the other rooms most likely so Agnus could see what was going on in the labs as soon as he entered if he had to go out for any reason.

"There's the kid." Dante pointed to the screen showing the room where Nero was currently strapped down to a metal table.

"Okay, you grab Nero and I'll take a look around, see what I can fin-." Lady paused leaning in closer to one of the monitors. "Isn't that your brother's sword?"

Dante stepped closer peering into the screen, there in the centre of the room hovering an a pale blue beam of light was Vergil's O-katana Yamato.

Nero ducked as another blade sped towards him turning on his heel as he heard an ear-splitting scream behind him. One of the scarecrows blades tore into the girl's side, crimson spilling down her white dress. "Kyrie!" Nero's eyes shot open hissing as light assaulted them. Forcing him to close them once more. "Just a dream." He told himself trying to calm his nerves.

A shiver shot through him as the feeling of the cold hard surface he was laying on sunk in. '_Did I fall of the bed?_' Everything was kind of groggy, he wasn't really sure what had happened. How had he fallen off his bed without realising? He was usually a rather light sleeper and why was his room so damn bright? One thing was certain, he had a throbbing headache. He reached up to rub his temples when his eyes shot open at the sudden realisation that he couldn't move his arms.

He looked over his left arm the wrist strapped down to with a thick leather cuff, another strapped around his bare chest. His uniform white tee seeming to have disappeared at some point though much to the teens relief his pants remained. His right arm was strapped to the table as well only instead of leather it was held with a metal cuff. His demonic appendage uncovered for all to see.

From the looks of it he was in some sort of lab room, the trolley next to him covered with various tools, needles and scalps that varied in size. Two large basins stood against the wall, phials filled with multicoloured liquids and jars with... Actually he probably didn't want to know what was in those, stored throughout the room and a large overly bright shone straight down above him shinning right in his face.

"A lab? This must be the place Lady was looking for." Just then Nero remembered how he had got there, that guy hand drugged him after ordering the demons to kill Kyrie and Rivet. "Kyrie." He breathed as he struggled to free himself from his binds. Okay he needed to calm down this was not the time to panic. One second thought given the situation now was most likely the perfect time for panic.

Nero's eyes shot to the lab door as it opened and the greasy looking dark-haired man in white stepped in holding a clip board. "So you are wake at last." He spoke as he walked over to the table Nero was strapped to. His eyes instantly moving over the demonic arm.

"That's q-q-quite the arm you have." He stuttered as he admired the dark red armour like plates covering thick navy hide reaching toward his shoulder. His palm and sharp finger tips glowing a pale blue that snaked its way towards his elbow.

"Where is Kyrie!" Nero demanded pulling against the restraints in vain to try to free himself.

"That girl is most likely d-d-dead by now." Agnus snorted as he moved to the trolley putting down his clip board and looking over his tools. "Yes, yes this will be of great help to my research." He muttered to himself as he picked through the assortment of syringes, scalpels and other tools. Picking up a syringe and walking around to Nero's left arm.

"What are you - grr." Nero growled as the needle jabbed into his arm, drawing out blood. Agnus filled a small tube with the blood. "N-n-now let's try the right." He spoke to himself as he made his way back over to the trolley.

"Like hell!" Nero spat as he yanked at the metal cuff. "It was your ugly freak creatures that infected me. What do you need me for?"

"Don't be foolish boy. My demons don't have the power to create such a g-g-glorious specimen." The scientist scoffed. "They simply helped you along."

"What are talking about?"

"I was sure you had some sort of power laying dormant inside of you. You simply needed a little push to help release it. That arm is no infection, it just wasn't needed before the attack in the woods." Agnus answered as he reached for another needle.

"So Credo's death was you're doing? Just to prove some stupid theory." Nero snapped. This guy ordered the attack on Credo and himself and then on the hospital just to see if he had some hidden power. There was no way the demonic arm was his it was an infection. It had to be.

"Y-y-your foster parents too unfortunately you ran off with that wretched girl so things didn't go as planned. But it looks like it worked out in the end and you'll be very helpful in advancing my research."

"Like hell I'm going to be some lab rat!" Nero roared the ghostly extension of his devil bringer shot out narrowly missing Agnus. Knocking the trolley over and sending its contents skidding across the floor and shattering the jars and phials as it slammed in to the wall. Unfortunately due to the cuff he could only shoot the thing in one direction and the slimy worm managed to get out of the way just in time.

Agnus tutted as he looked over the mess. "Now look what you've d-d-done. Such a mess, we can't have that now." He shook his head as he injected the uncooperative youth with a strong sedative. Mumbling something about sanitizing and being sterile as Nero once again fell into darkness.

"Wish they had a map of this place." Dante huffed as he finished of the mephisto and continued down the hall trying to find Nero and yamato. But hey at least some of the local wild life had come out to play so it wasn't a total bore.

"I'll have to come back for some of these." Lady mused as she closed one of the demon texts she had stumbled across. She was in a small room filled with texts and research notes. She continued flicking through the scribbled down notes most of which seemed to be Agnus's.

Consciousness made its was back to Nero as the effects of the drug wore off faster than the time before. He had been sedated a few times at the clinic and had become aware of the fact the effects seemed to lessen each time. He gave no indication he was coming to. Instead deciding to get a better feel for his surroundings first. If that scientist was still in the room he didn't wasn't the man knowing he was awake.

The first thing he noticed was a slight burning in his right arm and a rather sharp sting in his wrist. Keeping his eyes closed he listened for any sign of the man. He heard shuffling and the sound of something being placed on the trolley table. Agnus was most defiantly in the room and totally oblivious to the fact that the teen was awake. With a bit of luck he might just be able to use this to his advantage.

Agnus turned back to the boy lifting his arm a few inches off of the table. There was a small pinching his wrist as Nero realised his arm was no longer strapped down. Nero's eyes shot open as his arm reached forward grabbing to scientist buy the coat at flinging him across the room before he had a chance to realise what was happening. Nero quickly set to work tearing the leather bindings from his arm and chest as Agnus got back to his feet.

Nero sprang from the table only just managing to get his arms out to prevent him face planting. Not having noticed his ankles were bound. Agnus grab a syringe from the trolley as he ran over to Nero as he tried to free his legs. Driving the needle down at the kid who swatted him with his left arm knocking the man off course. Agnus winced as a sharp jab struck his leg staring in shook as he realised he had just succeeded in sedating himself.

Nero finish freeing his ankles as Agnus hit the floor. His gaze falling to his demonic arm as he noticed the smears of blood on the table's edge and floor. The burning in his arm fading as the cut trailing the soft pale blue flesh from his wrist halfway to his elbow slowly stitched itself back together. Giving one last glance at the motionless scientist, Nero got to his feet and made for the door.

Dante slammed Rebellion into the cloak less Fuast, re-sheathing it before continuing through the room. It was a large room which had computers, microscopes and molecular machines and other science ish stuff on the left and chemistry sets, phials, two large shelves filled with thick folders most likely containing research notes and findings as well as a large generator. Which was pouring out smoke from the bullet wholes curtesy of his showdown with the faust.

There were two large sets of white armour holding lances standing still by the doors at each end of the room. Dante had hoped they might spring to life like in the old horror movies but sadly they hadn't budged an inch since he entered the room. He headed out the door taking two full steps into the corridor before swiftly jumping back into the room hand on the hilt of his blade. "Ah-ha!" He shouted shoulders slouching as the armour still showed no signs of life.

"Well that was disappointing." He pouted as he turned to leave. Something whirled towards him the minute he turned his back. Dodging to his right and flipping forwards as the suit of armour he stepped in front of attempted to impale the hunter with its lance.

"Now this is more my kind of party." Dante grinned sliding to the left as the second set of armour from the opposite side of the room flew past. Whipping out rebellion as he shot a few rounds through ebony, sending one set of armour staggering back as the other dashed into action. The red clad hunter spun on his heels, hitting the first set of possessed armour in the back of its horned helmet knocking it off course and smashing into the machines on the left. The second lunged its lance at him from the right. Dante impaled rebellion into the floor freeing his hands to grab the possessed armour's weapon using its momentum to swing it around into another trying to flank him from the left. Sending them crashing into one another, hurling across the room

And crumbling to the floor.

"Two down." Dante dusted off his hands, pulling rebellion from the floor. "Who's next?" He turned to the first set of armour still trying to free itself from the twisted metal of the computes and machines it had slammed into.

His brows farrowing as he noticed a growing shadow fall over him. Rolling forward just it time to avoid being skewered by the fourth armour as it dropped from above. Unluckily not quite fast enough to avoid his coat-tail getting snagged, tearing with his movement.

He lifted his coat out to the side frowning at the rip in the leather. "Oh come on, really!" Why did the bad guys always insist on wreaking his coats. These things ain't cheap. He let out a growl griping onto its lance as it made another attempt to slay him. His boot made contact with its chest sending it sprawling backwards and dislodging the weapon from its grasp. He then threw the lance pinning the possessed armour through the chest with its own weapon.

Turning to the last one remaining as it finally managed to free itself, having torn its shield off in order to do so. Making it and easy target as Dante rained bullets upon it before cleaving it in half with his blade. Re-sheath his weapons he continued on his way.


	9. Chapter 9

I've been busy lately and so I haven't had much free time so I don't know when I will get to around to the next chapter. Anyway here is a bran new chapter for you all to enjoy.** And thanks to all for the reviews and faves!**

* * *

Nero groaned slamming his head back against the wall with a little more force than needed. Resisting the urge to let out a frustrated scream. His thoughts going back to a similar instance when he was seven.

He had only been living with his new family for a few months and hadn't really ventured out of house much apart from the garden and the park at the end of the street. Credo and Kyrie had taken him with them on an errand, they visited the bakery to get some bread and a few chocolate muffins for desert. They were heading back home and he was in a bit of a mood for reasons he couldn't even remember, the next time he looked up his new brother and sister were no where in sight. He ran to the end of the street looking down the streets each side of the road and still there was no sign of them. In a panic he just picked a street and followed it, before long he was completely lost.

It felt as though he had walked for hours, he had no idea if he was even headed in the right direction. He collapsed back against the wall of the tiny side street, his head producing a small thud as it bumped the brick as he let out a frustrated scream before sliding down and sitting on the pavement. He was just about ready to burst into tears when an eight year old Kyrie came bounding around the corner, tears flooding her eyes as she called to Credo. Hugging and fussing over Nero and telling him how worried they had been as Credo rounded the corner. Turned out he had only been a block from home.

Of course Nero could never admit to being lost and most certainly not that he was only moments from crying. Instead insisting that he was on the ground because he had a rock in his shoe before going on to make a show of removing the nonexistent stone.

Nero shook the memory from his head, this place was either a lot bigger that he had initially thought or he was going in circles. But he wasn't some child ready to give up and hope to be saved, though he sore if he ended up walking into that large dark room filled with empty cages and smelt of stale blood and mold a third time he was going to smash through walls till he found the outside.

Dante closed his eyes, held out an arm, finger pointed and sup on the spot a few times before stopping mid spin. He was in the middle of a wide corridor with five different doors, three on one side two on the other. It had been a while since he had run into any demon and he was beginning to get bored. Opening electric blue eyes and heading through the door closest to where his finger pointed.

Bingo. Just the room he was looking for, two basins against the walls, phials and jars and all that other junk one would expect to see in a lab, a large metal table smack bang in the centre of the room and... The kid isn't here.

Great, just great he finally finds the room and the kid is already gone. His eyes moved from the broken restraints to the unconscious scientist on the floor.

"Well that's gratitude for you." Dante mumbled to himself. All that time walking through the mines and searching the ridiculously oversized lab to find Nero and the brat goes and frees himself. So much for playing the hero. And it was his favourite role too.

"Oh well, time to fetch Yamato." Dante decided as he exited the room. Besides he was bound to run into Nero along the way, after all he did say he would bring the kid back. And it didn't look like Mr mad scientist was getting up any time soon, Lady can have him.

Nero walked slowly taking in his surroundings he was in a large poorly lit round room with high metal walls with large slots carved into the wall every few meters, a large generator or battery of sorts in the centre of the room. Nero wasn't sure exactly what it was but it was defiantly some sort of power source, that cast long bar like shadows throughout the room. And a large window that peered through to a raised room with a blue light in the centre containing a long slender sword.

Nero had just stepped closer to the window to get a better look at the room on the opposite side when the door sealed shut. He turned on his heels slamming both hands against the door. '_Great just great. Smart move Nero._' There was no visible means to open the door. He sighed and walked back to the window.

"Only one way out then." He lifted his demonic arm, striking full strength into the glass.

"Ow!" Nero instinctively pulled away from the glass shaking out his hand as electricity shot through his knuckles and up his arm.

An electrified window, who even thought of making something so ridiculous? And the worst part was he had hardly even left a crack in the reinforced glass. He let out a small hiss pacing back and forwards once to help psyche himself up for the next punch when there was a noise like something heavy had opened up. Nero paused stepping back and listening for any other sounds. There was no physical change in the room itself but something had undoubtedly happened.

Suddenly a large sword flew out of one of the slots in the wall. Nero almost fell on his but trying to avoid the thing as it rushed past. The blade transformed into an almost dragon shaped creature, soon followed by its friends shooting out the other slots and circling the room.

One of the Gladius swooped down changing back into a blade making a beeline for Nero who side rolled to avoid the artificial demons attack. The creature once again changing and rejoining its comrades soaring above. Just his luck stuck in a room with half a dozen demons. The freakish glowing limb that had taken over his right arm was starting to grow on him though. After all without it he would be completely hopelessly unarmed. Hell he would still be strapped to that table if not for it. Though he wouldn't have been in that situation at all without it.

But that didn't matter, because right now he was damned glad for the thing. Two more gladius dove for Nero who jumped back and dodged to the right to get out of their path. Unfortunately stepping into the way of a third as it sliced through the flesh of his left arm just below the shoulder.

Cursing the creatures Nero made to snatch the thing by the hilt before it had a chance to change out of its blade form. Missing the hilt but managing to knock it enough to send it off course and plummeting into the floor. He raced forwards grabbing the gladius and pulled it out of the ground, he then swung it around half circle smacking away those that had decided to launch themselves at the teen. One of them hitting the window a wave of electricity sweeping through the dragon like form, the cracks in the glass branching out further as the demon exploded.

"New plan." Nero smirked as he pelted the gladius in hand at the window and turning to the others gesturing a horizontal line across his throat with his thumb. Several gladius taking the bait and diving straight for him in the hopes of wiping that cocky grin from his face.

Dante sliced the door in half he was long past opening them, it was so much quicker to just chop the things down. No need for fiddling with handles and key codes. The first thing to come into view as the door fell to the floor was the beam of glowing blue containing his brother's sword.

The second was a familiar platinum haired youth dancing with some flying demons. By the looks of it Dante was in some sort of observation room with a large thick glass window, which had several hairline crack in it but by the looks of it they were growing in size and number as the kid fought. He had the perfect view of the teen as he weaved and dodged around the demons snatching them up and hurling them at the glass. Apparently he hadn't noticed the elders presence yet to focused on the fight at hand.

The window looked just about ready to smash when there was a loud zap and a bright mass of electricity zipped towards Nero, who turned to the sound to late as it ploughed into him sending him crashing through the window, glass shattering on impact. Nero groaned as he landed with a thud on his back a hand lifting to touch the electrical burn on his chest. He sat up on his elbows shaking his head to try to lose the dizziness swimming within. What ever that thing was he was grateful it didn't jump up after him, instead zigzagging around the other side of the now broken window. Nero pulled a shard of glass from his shoulder and rubbed the blood off of the small cut on his cheek as he straightened himself up. He felt a power pulse to his left and looked over to find the O-katana he had noticed when he first entered the containment room.

Dante who had yet to be noticed, watched as the kid sat himself up watching the demon zipping around the other room before turning to Yamato. He silently ducked into the shadows as the teen reached for the blade. Oh there was no way he was going to let Nero keep Vergil's sword, he would take it off him. But not just yet, he would stay hidden for now after all he wanted to see how well the teen handled himself.

Nero wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the O-katana, feeling a comforting wave of energy wash over him as he pulled the blade form the blue light. Juggling it in his hand a little to get a feel for the weapon, it was surprisingly lighter than he had thought it would be.

He held the sword in his left hand, not wanting to damage it with his talons and deciding it was probably best to keep his demonic arm free just in case he needed it. He'd never really had a dominate hand anyway. He was equally matched with both he just preferred to use his right.

He gave the blade a test swipe towards the demons still moving about in the next room, a powerful wave OD energy shot out cutting through the air straight towards the back wall of the room before it curved slicing a huge hole in the ceiling and taking out two of the gladius that had reemerged from the walls with it. Oh he could certainly use this.

The noise caused the demon zipping around the room to pause and look around. It had dark red-purple hide, well armoured chest arms and legs with huge talons, a long horn on top its head and electricity crackling from its back. Nero grinned charging forward and leaping towards to blitz, sword raised and ready. He was just about to land the hit when his brain finally kicked into gear, his devil arm launching out, pushing off the wall just in time to thrust himself back from the electric demon before the blade made contact.

'_Duh Nero, a demon with electricity zapping around its body and you were going to hit it with a metal sword. Even a six-year-old can figure out metal and electricity don't mix._' Nero let out a small snarl hating that his mind was right, he really should think things through a little more.

Okay then same strategy as the window then. Nero grabbed a gladius and hurled it at the blitz. Killing the gladius on impact and apparently this dazed the blitz, the electricity fading from its form. Taking advantage of this Nero dashed into the attack, letting of a swift chain of consecutive hits on the demon jumping back as its sparks came back to life. He dodged as the demon once again flashed around the room, stopping to listen for its target before Nero repeated his earlier action.

The kid jumped back ready for the blitz to launch at him again, taking another step back as the demon seemed to settle for a different tactic as it started to glow red. Springing into action and whirling randomly around the room. 'This can't be good.' Nero thought as he spun trying to keep up with the blitz's erratic movements.

shit it was moving to fast he couldn't keep up as it bounced around the room in a flash. It hadn't even tried to hit him this time around, just zipping around the place. There was a sudden flash and crackling behind him as the blitz's body came down on him heavily before he had time to react. Slamming him onto the stone floor and pinning him.

Damn he couldn't move the demons grip was too strong. Still it wasn't what he was expecting. He'd expected pain, apart from the unpleasant tingle from the electricity zapping at his skin and the wind being knocked from him when he face planted the floor he wasn't really hurting at all. He had expected its talons to tear through his shin or its horn to pierce him or something the thing didn't seem to be attempting to rip him apart at all just pinning...

"Oh shit!" It's a fucking kamikaze attack! Nero attempted to get free once more, he had to say calm. There is no way in hell he's going to die in this place, he could get out of this he just had to keep his calm. Screw that! Panic sounds like a great option right about now. A strange power pulsed through out his body sending a shiver down his spine before ripping through him a second time this time full strength.

Dante dashed towards the blitz. No way he was letting some suicidal demon blow the kid to pieces, not on his watch. He was just about to slice the blitz in two when a blinding blue wave of energy shot from Nero. Dante barely had time to steady himself as the wave knocked him back a few paces and sending the blitz across the room. Taking out almost half the wall as it blew up.

Nero stood in the middle of the room back facing the elder, a large phantom like form of a demon sprouting from his back hovering protectively behind the kid. His slowly turned to look over his shoulder, glowing red eyes landing on Dante as the ghostly blue figure flickered a few times fading completely as he dropped to his knees. Nero was panting heavily when Dante knelt beside him clapping the kid on the back.

"First time really takes it out of ya, ay." Dante smiled remembering just how exhausted he had felt after he triggered after fighting his brother atop the tower.

"Huh?" Seemed to be the only thing the kid could voice. Earning a chuckle from the red clad hunter.

"Bad news kid." Dante spoke taking on a more serious tone. "I don't think that arm of your's isn't an infection." He gestured to glowing demonic arm.

"What?"

"You just triggered kid." Dante stated as Nero moved so he was sitting, still feeling drained. "No infection is capable of that. You must be part devil." He finished looking the younger over.

Agnus had said the same thing, that it was in his blood not an infection. But that can't be true. Can it? "Y-you can't know that for sure." Nero stuttered not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Believe me I do." Dante moved in front of the kid taking a couple of steps back from him before revealing his own devil form. "Trust me, Nero, I know what I'm talking about." He de triggered than added "I wasn't joking back when I said my old man was a devil."

"But...But I..." Nero tried to get his thoughts together. Dante had just turned into a demon. A demon! But just a few minutes ago he had done the same thing, perhaps not exactly the same but there was no denying that it happened.

"He's right." Lady's voice rang out shattering the silence as she entered through the gaping hole left by the blitz. "I found files in Agnus's office. apparently the man had been watching you for years, he has blood samples and all. You have devil in you, not as much as Dante but it is there all the same." She explained.

"I..."

"Give it time." Lady smiled reassuringly.

"So what did you do with the nutty professor?" Dante asked turning to his raven haired partner.

"Haven't seen him yet. I was hope you had him." She shrugged.

"He was in that test lab, you know the one in which the kid was strapped to a table." Dante stated as if it were common knowledge.

"Not when I got there." Lady snapped "You mean to tell me you had him and you let him go!"

"How was I to know he would wake up before you got there!" Dante defended. "Besides I was looking for the kid."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Nero." Nero interrupted causing both hunters to quiet down. "And your little lovers tiff is giving me a headache so can you both just stop already." His brain was currently in some sort of overload having found out he is part devil and it was giving him a headache. And the still healing burn on his chest wasn't helping his mood.

Dante stifled a laugh, he could totally picture on of those little angry marks cartoon characters get on Lady's forehead right now. It would fit perfectly with the glare she was throwing the kids way.

He stepped in front of Nero. "come on Nero." He helped the boy to his feet. "We still have to get you out of here. But first we have a scientist to catch."


	10. Chapter 10

Finally have time to work on this again. This was going to be the final chapter but I hadn't finished typing it up yet and figured since its been like nearly two weeks since I've updated, rather than making every one wait even longer and posting a really long chapter I'd split it in two.  
So here you go. Hope you injoy.

* * *

Nero straightened up, Yamato still held tight in his hand. "You know, kid" Dante spoke up "I'll have to take that sword back from you."

Nero looked down at the O-katana "Finders keepers, dude." He looked back at the elder a slight smirk on his lips.

"It belonged to my brother." Dante explained. The kid looked to Lady who just shrugged nonchalantly, before he begrudgingly held out the weapon.

Dante grinned "Not yet. First we have a baddie to get rid of." He was about to turn when he caught sight of the burn on Nero's chest. "Looks like your healing is a little slower than mine."

Nero flushed suddenly remembering he was only wearing his pale blue sweat pants. His right arm quickly wrapping around his chest as he started becoming self-conscious. His bringer washing his skin in a pale blue light which only help it to stand out more. Great, now all eyes were on him, he dropped his arm back to his side turning his head in the hopes they wouldn't see how red he had become.

"Yeah well, I have an arm that could most likely rip you throat out before you had time to blink." Nero retorted going on the defensive, not liking the way he was the centre of attention.

"Ha!" Dante laughed "I'm a lot faster than I look. Bet my hearing and sight are better than yours too."

Lady turned to leave. Seriously it seems the only way to get anything done around here was to do it yourself.

"Really? Cause I heard they faded with age." Nero turned to look the elder in the face but was suddenly shrouded in darkness as something soft flopped over his head. The smell of old spice and stale pizza assaulting his nostrils as he ripped the thing from his face. Looking from the offending material in his hand to Dante standing shirtless red coat still in place and an overly cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Told you I'm fast." He winked, turning to follow Lady who glanced over her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"Anything to take your shirt off."

"Hey its a shame to keep something this damn perfect hidden." He beamed gesturing to his whole being. "You know you love it." Dante chuckled "I'd gladly give you a striptease, just say the word."

"No thanks." Both Lady and Nero's voices resonated throughout the room.

"He keeps his little "pets" away from the town and in return they leave him in peace." Lady continued. She had been filling Dante in on what she had found out whilst searching through some of the lab notes and papers.

Nero had stopped listening as he followed silently behind the two hunters. Lady had said the order was aware of both the scientist and his demons. Hiding it from the public. That meant they knew. They knew he was telling the truth, that it was demons that had killed Credo. Yet they still locked him away insisting he was crazy. It meant that Credo knew... No. He couldn't have Credo can't have known, he wouldn't have just sat back and done nothing and he certainly wouldn't have gone along with it. Credo wasn't stupid if he knew he'd have figured out what really happened to their parents. He would never let Agnus continue what he was doing. Not if it could put his family and the residents of Fortuna in danger. Credo would never risk harm coming to Nero or Kyrie.

Kyrie... Did she even make it out? Did she get away? Nero had no idea what had happened to her. What was he even doing following these two around, he shouldn't be here, he should be looking for her. Agnus had said that she was most likely dead. But Nero refused to believe that she must have gotten away. She had to have.

"She's fine." Dante watched the teen silently trotting along behind him and Lady in Dante's black shirt, brows knitted together deep in thought. It was surprising how much smaller he looked in Dante's shirt which was a few sizes to big.

"Huh?" Nero asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Kyrie." He answered.

"What?" Nero tilted his head in confusion.

Dante snapped his fingers "Earth to Nero. You mentioned her name just now. I figured you were worried." Dante chuckled as Nero swiped his nose in embarrassment.

"I... Ah hadn't realised I said that out loud."

"Their both fine. Trish took them some place safe." He informed.

"She wasn't hurt was she?" Nero asked worriedly.

Dante smile. "Like I said she's fine kid. Nothing to worry about."

Nero let out a relieved breath as Lady butted in. "This way. I found some old texts and scrolls worth taking home." She readjusted her rocket launcher as she turned left.

"I thought we were looking for Agnus?" Nero pointed out "shouldn't we focus on finding him first? What if he runs?"

Lady shook her head "Not a chance. He's waited years to get a hold of you, he's not going to just up and run now. No point running in circles looking for the man, he'll find us. I doubt he's just going to let you slip away with out a fight."

Both males let out loud exaggerated groans as Lady started pointing out piles of old books and notes she planned to take back with her. The dark-haired woman emptied two large boxes that had been filled with some of Agnus's research notes and dropped them onto the large oak desk in the middle of the room.

"I'd rather run in circles trying to find the mad scientist in this maze of a lab." Nero whispered to Dante causing a grin to spread across the elders face. "I'm with ya there kid." He chuckled back.

"Quit whining like little girls and get to work." Lady snapped gaining a pout from both males.

The three set to work gathering all the useful texts. Dante easily sorting and finding the ones of most use to them, Nero on the other hand needed a little more guidance. In the end Lady just started making small piles for him to take over and place in the boxes.

Dante had thrown out one or two complaints over the fact he would most likely get stiffed lugging one if not both boxes through the lab and back through the mines. Both hunters were a little surprised when Nero offered to carry the second box as Lady went to grab it, not wanting her to have to drag around half a tone of books. Turned out the kid could be quite the gentleman when he wanted.

Though she wasn't actually planning on taking it herself. She was going to stack on top of the other in Dante's arms. But hey this would save her and Nero both having to hear Dante bitch the whole way back just to get on their nerves.

They headed down a corridor and through the large damp room with old steel cages along the side wall. It seemed Lady had a pretty clear idea on which way to go to get back to the tunnels. Unlike Nero who had ended up passing through this room twice when he had gone in circles looking for an exit.

"So do you guys usually steal things to add to your collection?" Nero asked the hunters.

"Kid, stealing is what got as a collection in the first place." Dante laughed "Though I prefer the term borrowing indefinitely. Besides it's not like the owners ever need them again." After all their little library of demonic texts started when Lady gathered up what was left of the Temen ni gru's library after the battle. And they had already wiped out the towers inhabitants so it not like there was any further use for them there. They were free gain.

Dante and Lady stepped through the doorway and into the next room, Nero went to follow but the thick metal door slid down just as he reached it, separating him and the hunters.

Dante shifted the box to one arm as he spun around slamming a fist against the door. "Nero!"

"Looks like Agnus is back." Lady stated drawing one of her smaller firearms. Dante turned back to see what had caught his partners attention. Six sets of possessed armour stood at the other end of the room. four of them the same as the ones Dante had fought earlier, the other two were a little different to the others. They were slightly Larger, coloured white and gold and armed with swords rather than the lances their companions carried.

"Shouldn't you guys be off slaying dragons and saving princesses or something? Seriously look around." Dante stretched out his arms gesturing to their surroundings. "Were inside a lab not a castle. A little more suited to Frankenstein monsters and giant mutated rats rather than knights in armour wouldn't you say."

The possessed metal looked between one an other. "Why these idiot demon always stand around listening to your babbling is beyond me." Lady astonished, shaking her head as she leapt into action, firing off a few rounds as she circled round the amour.

Dante followed suit working Ebony and Ivory before giving Rebellion a whirl. "Hey I can't help it if the audience is captivated by my brilliance." He laughed before adding in a slight pout "And I do not babble."

The two hunters skilfully danced around the onslaught of attacks, the two larger sets of armour glided around on their wings overhead while the other four zoomed around the hunters below. They seemed to gain some sort of power boost from the stronger two above but it did them little good as Dante went about relinquishing them of their shields and weapons as Lady finished them off with grace.

"You didn't think I would just let you leave? did you b-b-boy." Nero turned on his heels to find Agnus standing in the centre of the poorly lit room a set of white armour standing at attention each side of the hunched man. "No, no" He continued "Now that I finally have you. All my work, my research can truly begin."

"Yeah? Well, good luck with that." Nero exhaled as he placed the box he was holding on the floor besides him and turned back to the man in white. "See I don't exactly recall volunteering to play guinea pig in the first place." He shook his head giving a nonchalant shrug. "And I'm not about to sign up now. I think you'll find its rather hard to sway my mind. I'm kind of stubborn like that. And unfortunately you no long posses the element of surprise." Nero readied Yamato "So I think you'll me a lot harder to subdue."

"Foolish c-child, you are no match for me." Agnus scoffed. "Seize him!" He ordered the two bianco angelo by his side. The white armour shooting forwards.

Nero let out a laugh as he rolled to the side watching as one tripped on the box by his feet, almost tripping its friend in the process. They certainly weren't the most graceful beings. Agnus really underestimated him if he thought these things could bring him down.

He continued dodging and slashing at the possessed armour until he managed to get a good hit in, slicing clear through the arm of one of them. Its arm and lance hitting the floor with a clang. He grabbed the weapon of the other one as it tried to catch him off guard and sent it crashing into it weaponless buddy. Running forwards and slamming both feet into its back knocking them both into the wall, throwing the dropped lance with his demonic arm, impaling the two before they fell back to the ground. Giving his hand a small flick before tossing forth his demonic fist, pounding the lance further into the armour and leaving an oversized dint in its armoured back.

Dante continued to taunt the alto angelo as they both fought to knock the other back from their current deadlock. Dante's back only inches from the wall as he toyed with the demonic armour. Letting it think it a least stood a chance against the hunter.

Lady waited with her arms crossed, tapping her foot as she waited for Dante to finish playing with the last remaining hunk of moving metal.

"Almost done babe." Dante grinned earning himself a threatening glare from the woman. He almost let out a startled noise as the sharp end of a lance suddenly tore through the wall from behind, narrowly missing his head by an inch or two, piercing the helmet and killing the alto angelo.

Dante swiftly stepped away from the wall not wanting to be in stabbing range of any other sharp surprises, just to be safe. "I think you may want to check your pants after that one." Lady snickered. Dang looks like he didn't hide his surprise as well as he'd hoped. "Maybe you could check them for me." He smirked back waggling his eyebrows.

Lady rolled her eyes at him as she raised Kalina ann and aimed it at the door separating them and the kid.


	11. Chapter 11

Final chapter yay me! I actually finished it. hope you all enjoyed and thanks to all that read, faved and commented you all helped encourage me to continue all the way to the end.

* * *

Nero turned back to the scientist slashing at the man with Yamato and sending forth a wave of power slicing everything in its path as he ran forwards ready to strike. Agnus cursed as the kid took out his possessed armour. Backing off slightly as Nero neared him.

There was a flash of light as a blast of energy shot forth from the scientist knocking Nero back and tumbling across the floor, coming to a halt by Lady's box of books. The door next to him exploded with a deafening boom as the room was cloaked in dust and smoke.

"Oh so I want to blow up a door and it's not allowed. You want to blow up a door and BOOM! No more door." Dante scoffed as he and Lady entered through what used to be the doorway.

"My weapon, my rules." Lady snickered as she peered into the smokey haze for signs of Agnus.

Dante grinned as he noticed the kid staring dumbfounded at them from the floor beside the hunters. "Taking a nap, kid?" He chuckled.

"Took you so long to figure out how to open a door I guess I just feel asleep." Nero quipped back as he picked himself off the floor.

"This doesn't look good." Lady said as the smoke began to clear.

"Really? Looks like fun to me." Dante beamed as the smoke revealed Agnus's new look.

In his place now stood a large white demon that looked a bit like a locust, with a long insectoid tail sprouting from the back of his shoulders, long horns, a halo like appendage over his head and long insect like hands and feet.

"Just when I thought he couldn't get any creepier." Nero cringed. Dante clapped him on the shoulder "No worries kid. I'm pro at stomping out bugs."

"I-I-Insolence! You will all be mine." Agnus hissed. "I'll have you all as subjects for my experiments. I have worked far to long to let my efforts be destroyed by the likes of you." A large portal opened behind him spitting out a dozen gladius.

The three leapt into action Lady and Nero darting around taking out the gladius as Dante clashed with Agnus. Dante parried the Scientists attack striking back with rebellion. Agnus's blade cluttering to the floor as the force of the hunters hit knocked it from his grasp. Quickly replacing the lost weapon with another gladius as he dodged the Gladius Nero pelted at him.

Dante's rolled to the side as two gladius rocketed towards him, leaving room for Agnus to slip past as he rushed towards Nero. His demonic arm coming up just in time to block the scientist's attack as he struck back with yamato. The two matching blows as the youngster dodged the odd gladius.

Agnus let out a hiss as Lady showered his back with bullets, growling as he became airborne the harsh gust created by his long transparent wings knocking both Nero and Lady away from him.

Dante let out a hysterical laugh as Lady and Nero were blown across the room the later of the two landing in one of the cages with such force it fell forwards closing the kid inside.

"Laugh while you can." Nero spat, glaring daggers at the elder who attempted to stay standing.

"You're next." Agnus scoffed as he dove at Dante a gladius in each hand as he initiated a spin attack. Lady made her way over to help Nero out of the cage as Dante kept Agnus distracted.

"Lean over . I'll try to roll it." Lady suggested as she grab one of the bars and started pushing. "Damn this thing is heavy." She grunted as the cage dropped back down. She took a moment to catch her breath before cracking her knuckles. "Okay let's try this again."

Nero shook his head. "Stand back." He warned slicing at the base with yamato and using his bringer tear it open. Agnus's spin attack was cut short when Dante stilled his movements with rebellion. Agnus thew the gladius at the hunter in anger. Dante scoffed at the horribly off aim attack, flipping backwards as a cage smacked into the demonic bug. Only barely missing Dante as it shot past taking the scientist with it as it hit the back wall. He seemed to be experiencing quite a few near misses lately, if he didn't know better he could have sworn the kid was trying to kill him.

Agnus let loose a furious screech as he got to his feet summoning more gladius and throwing a few cutlass into the mix. Before taking to the air again.

Dante slid to the side as the cutlass dove for him. Really, why did these things always go straight for him? He doesn't even like fish, in fact he hates anchovies with a passion. Dante mad his way towards Nero as Lady let off a few rounds at the Agnus.

"Hey kid got ya a gift." He quipped slapping Nero on the back as he successfully ditched the demonic fish on the teen.

"Thanks. It's like Christmas come early." Nero retorted as the elder retreated back to the main attraction. Nero released an annoyed snort as his blade missed the fish as it dove into the ground. The next time it popped back out he decided to use his demonic arm to snatch the thing by its fin before gutting it with yamato.

Lady and Dante ran about dodging the mad scientist as he whirled around in a spin attack, a cutlass in each hand. Finishing off by tossing the demon at Lady and diving into Dante knocking him to the floor. Lady swung Kalina ann hitting Agnus in the side of the head and away from the red clad hunter. As she helped him to his feet.

"Dante." Nero called, tossing the last cutlass at the elder hunter with a smirk. Dante swiftly pumped the projectile demon headed for him full of lead.

"Re-gifting, kid." He tisked "Shame on you."

Agnus released a battle cry as he tore towards Dante narrowly missing the raven haired beauty as she rolled to the side.

Dante aimed his jump perfectly, kicking off the back of Agnus's head as he flipped over the demonic insect. Sending him skidding face first across the floor.

"You can not defeat me! I will d-d-destroy you. I will crush you all." He raged.

"Shouldn't that be the other way round? After all it's the person that crushes the bug." Dante joked as Agnus took to the air once more. Creating another portal as Dante, Lady and Nero dodged the shower of gladius blades that rained down upon them.

Letting out a laugh as fireballs shot from the portal straight towards the three as they were distracted by the gladius.

Nero dove into Lady knocking them both to the floor as the balls of flame whistled past overhead. Dante rapidly spun rebellion in front of himself to snuff out those headed for him.

"Thanks." Lady spoke lifting a slender brow at the teen still on top of her. Nero's face reddened as he quickly clambered off of her.

"Ah s-sorry." He subconsciously rubbed at his nose as he got to his feet.

"Ha-ha, smooth kid." Dante's voice boomed from his right causing Nero's blush to intensify as he flipped the elder the bird.

"What say we hurry up and finish this guy already. I want to wrap this up so I can go home, take a long hot bath then do a little shopping." Lady reloaded her pistols the empty Magazines hitting the floor with a clunk.

"I'm with her I want to get out of this dump already." Nero agreed picking off the lingering gladius, grabbing one and hurling it at Agnus. Then flinging a second in his direction.

Angus let out a growl as he easily dodged the gladius Nero had thrown at him. He was about to summon up more fireballs when the second gladius shot past him tearing one of the translucent wings keeping him in the air.

"H-how!" He hollered as he fell to the ground. "Not possible. This is not possible." He ranted as Lady let out another hail storm of bullets on the demon scientist. "I can not be defeated. I Will not be defeated by vermin like you!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble bug breath." Dante spoke as he performed stinger "But the mad scientist never wins."

"Hey kid, lets see how far that arm of yours can throw this oversized pest." Dante grinned.

Agnus roared as Nero's bringer shot forth grabbing him and tossing him across the room. Dante open fire with ebony and ivory as Agnus flew past. "What say we go for the over kill?" He quirked a brow at his female companion.

"Mu pleasure." Lady smirked as she lifted Kalina ann over her shoulder and shot the demonic insectoid.

"How!" Agnus screeched as he was hit by the blast. The explosion leaving behind nothing but ash and part of his halo like appendage.

"Grab the boxes boys we're out of here." Lady ordered as she headed for the door.

"Sooo" Dante drawled as they exited the labs back into the mines. "Anyone actually know the way back from here?" When his question was met with silence he slumped. He wasn't looking forward to trudging through the mines for hours looking for the exit.

"Well then its a good thing I'm more than just a pretty face." Trish winked as she stepped from the shadows. "Come on this way." She gave a flick of her long golden hair as she turned down the tunnels. "I take it you three had fun in my absence." She smiled.

Trish's car was waiting for them as they exited the mines. Lady packed the boxes in back before heading to the passenger side. "Come on I need to pay the Order a visit." She called to Trish.

"Oh." Trish raised a brow. "And to what do they owe the pleasure?"

"A nice pay packet for ridding them of a cockroach and his pets." Lady smiled as Trish made for the driver's side.

"I thought your client was one of Agnus's men?" She questioned with a smirk as she sat behind the wheel.

"Oh he is. Consider this a bonus." Lady grinned. "I found some documents in the labs I'm sure they will be willing to pay generously for."

Trish chuckled as she started the engine. "Wouldn't want them going public I presume?"

"Oh most certainly not." The women simultaneously shut their doors. "You boy right to make your own way back." Lady waved as they drove off towards town.

"Like we have a choice." Dante muttered as the car vanished into the distance. Turning to the kid. "So what now?"

"I dunno, I guess I should find Kyrie. She must be worried sick." Nero replied.

"And what about, you know." Dante gestured to the teen glowing limb.

Nero shrugged "well she already saw it during the attack and she didn't pass out or run screaming that's gotta be a good sign right." He offered. Kyrie was his sister after all and she had always been kind and understanding. Surely this wouldn't change things between them.

"Not just the arm kid. I mean everything, you are part demon after all."

"I guess... I dunno..." Nero sighed "Oh I guess you'll want to take this back now." He held yamato out to the man.

Dante took his brother blade. "You're changing the subject." Nero frowned as Dante stayed on topic. "Still coming to terms ay. Look, Nero, I'm pretty pro with the whole part devil thing, trust me. So if you ever have questions or need help I'd be glad to help you out." He reassured the teen.

"What will you do after all of this? You know they're going to want to lock you up again. I mean you're still technically crazy in the towns book and you can't hide that arm of yours for ever they are going to catch on."

"I..." Nero paused shaking his head "honestly haven't thought that far ahead."

"You could always leave." Dante shrugged "You've said it yourself, you don't really belong here."

"We've had this conversation." Nero rolled his eyes. "Like I said I have nowhere to go."

"You could always stay with me." Dante suggested. Nero paused staring at the elder as though he had grown a second head.

"Are you crazy? You've only known me a little over a week. Hell you met me in a freaking mental asylum and you're just going to invite me to stay at your joint."

Dante let out a laugh as he continued to stride towards town. "Kid, we're all a little crazy. Life just wouldn't be fun otherwise." He chuckled as he looked back over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Nero gave an amused snort, jogging over and giving Dante a playful punch in the arm. "You know, I might cut off your ears and feed them to you in your sleep or something?"

Dante simply let loose a thunderous laugh and Nero couldn't help but chuckle. "You really are insane, old man."


End file.
